Hate
by Seoras
Summary: Lord Hiruzen how would you describe Naruto Uzumaki? Well that's a good question. He's eccentric for sure, smokes more than me, drinks more than Tsunade and sleeps with more whores than Jiraiya. But lets not forget he is powerful he is after all an S rank criminal in Suna, Iwa & Kumo and a known deviant in all the minor countries, but he has so much more that is hidden from us all
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Smoke billowed out of his nostrals as he exhaled and took a sip of his sake, sitting at the back of the bar at a table by himself. He was currently working some assassination mission for Gato to take a rival business tycoon out, standing the spiky pale blonde haired man stood and swayed slightly since the alcohol was taking effect momentarily before he felt his tenant, burn it away much to both his joy and dismay.

Taking another drag on his cigarette the man well teen not that you could tell stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted past his target and exhaled a long stream of chakra infused smoke that coiled it's way much like a snake around his unknowing victim.

Having made it to the door way the blonde smirked victoriously and muttered under his breath before pushing open the door to the bar and leaving "Poison Smoke Tendril Jutsu complete sayonara have fun in hell."

As he made it out onto the road in front of the Bar in lightning country the man made his way towards the entertainment part of the town only to stop momentarily as he heard screams of shock and horror as his victim undoubtedly was convulsing on the floor with blood most likely coming from his tear ducts, nose, mouth and ears.

Chuckling he continued walking _'Eh Gato can wait...I have an appointment with the local whorehouse'_

! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?

Swinging his legs out of bed the man tilted his head slightly as he looked behind and saw a rather voluptuos and pretty brown haired woman who was most likely 20 years his senior not that he cared considering he preferred maturer women since they could last longer and were if he were honest a better fuck than all the younger girls.

Slipping on his plain back shirt and pants as well as wrapping his ankles and placing on his sandals he was amused when the originally sleeping woman had woken and slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder "Naruto-kun, come back to bed I'll make it worth your time"

Naruto smiled at that but shook his head "No can do Nao...I need to return to the 'Boss' so I can get paid and leave...but when I am next in the area I'll make a special visit to see you hmm"

Nao pouted and nodded before flopping on her back not bothering with the covers considering she had warmed Naruto's bed each night he had been staying in the land of lightning on his mission for Gato and that had been a week ago. Seeing this Naruto stood and picked up the keys to the apartment he owned here in lightning sighed before un-clipping one of the keys and tossed it at Nao not bothering to see it had managed to land on her clit and slide the length of her pussy onto the bed making her gasp and let out a small moan before grabbing the key and looking at him questionably.

Sighing Naruto slipping on his Blue flak jacket with a large gray fur collar and waved in a dismissed fashion "If you ever loose your spot at the whorehouse you have somewhere to stay but please for the love of Kami no entertaining guests here other than myself alright Nao"

Nao looked astonished "O-ok thank you so much Naruto-kun...if it helps I'll keep the place clean and tidy as well for you."

Naruto shrugged "Eh do what you want...Sorry about well tapping and gapping but you know one for the road as they say". Before Nao could register what was happening Naruto had three fingers in her pussy and pumped his hand a few times before pulling out and disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Nao having recovered and registering what happened let out a frustrated grunt and cursed "Fuuuccck you Naruto now I'm all hot and bothered and horny." as she said that she propped herself up on the numerous pillows around her and started getting off.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

A day later

Walking through the front entrance of Gato's large manor Naruto slowly walked down the corridor leading to the short stack as Naruto refered to him as, walking past a couple of guards he was taking a few drags of his cigarette.

Making it to Gato's office Naruto spat the used cigarette in to pot plant and opened the door without knocking ignoring the squwak of surprise Naruto looked slightly amused as he saw through the grill that blocked the view under his desk was a hooker servicing him shaking his head Naruto sat in front of the vertically challenged man and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and placed it between his lips and before putting the pack away and grabbing the cigarette and using a small fire jutsu to light it before cringing at hearing Gato give a guttural groan as he came.

Naruto to be totally honest could say that as much of a badass he was and his criminal status in Kumo, Iwa and Suna he found Gato to be a vile sleezebag that needed to be purged...he just needed a reason to do so. Looking up and seeing the short man readjusting himself he watched as 20 year old came from behind the desk and sauntered out with about 500 ryo stashed in her cleavage, shaking his head Naruto just stated "Payment...your target is dead now pay up."

Gato nodded knowing that Naruto was unlike many very good Merc's and bounty hunters he wasn't that pricey which was a bonus in his book that and he had an ambush set up for the blonde once he reached the forest so he would be getting his money back either way.

Getting up Gato walked over to his safe and keyed in the combination not knowing that Naruto saw the pass-code, smiling Naruto exhaled slightly having smoke plume out of his nose again, he then perked up when Gato placed a brief-case on his desk and opened it before turning it to face Naruto "4,000,000 ryo like agreed upon."

Naruto stood and exhaled again directing the smoke cloud at Gato making Gato cough and splutter slightly...smirking Naruto closed the lid and channeled chakra into his hand and made it disappear into a seal on his hand, turning Naruto strolled out the room leaving a trail of smoke behind him 'pleasure doing business Gato but really trying to have me killed by common thugs I'm deeply disappointed...' as he continued the trail of smoke started expanding like it was dispersing

Reaching the front of the building Naruto smirked "Smoke Release: Poison fog Jutsu." when he said that he moved to a bench to the left and saw the hooker from before along with some slaves that he hadn't noticed, sitting down next to the sleeping hooker Naruto chuckled "Smoke Release: Smoke Shadow Clone Jutsu" some of the smoke from his cigarette started to form into him before 5 exact replicas appeared, "You four take those people to the main village and spread the word that Gato's dead...As for you take the girl to her manager/pimp or whatever." the five clones went about there appointed tasks.

when the clones went he looked to his left and saw Gato stumble out of the building falling on his hands and knees surprising Naruto slightly, standing Naruto stepped towards the wheezing business Tycoon and black market sales man and put his foot on Gato's side before pushing slightly making the short man fall on his side and roll on his back.

Gato feeling himself be kicked looked in horror as the man he was hoping was dead by now was standing over him with a Kunai spinning around his index finger before he heard him as he exhaled another cloud of noxious fumes "I really hate being fucked over short stack...Goodbye"

Gato then watched in horror as the kunai stopped spinning and dropped towards his head. Naruto watching the Kunai impale the short man smirked and turned and walked inside not worrying about the toxic fog as it didn't effect him and by the time he pointed the citizens of wave in the direction of this place it would have long dispersed and lost it toxicity, making his way back to the little mans office he kicked a few of the guards bodies out the way and pushed open the door and smirked seeing the lavish furnishings moving to the safe he twisted the knob to the correct numbers and heard a satisfying click.

Opening the safe he smiled at the amount before frowning at seeing the contract for Zabuza and his team, shaking his head he grabbed a duffel bag that seemed to be stuffed in the safe as well and grabbed the money plus a little extra for the demon of the mist and took a little extra for himself leaving, seeing there was an extra bag Naruto grabbed it and placed all the land deeds Gato had along with some money.

picking up the two heavy bags Naruto walked back out and stopped before picking up Gato's body and dragging it behind him with the kunai still firmly lodged in his skull. looking at the sky he noticed a dove with one black wing while the rest was completely white he watched as he walked along as it descended and landed on his free shoulder glanced at it "Kurobasa...can you take me to Zabuza?"

the small dove bobbed it's head up and down like it understood what he said and took off and flew a little in front of him leading the way.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

reaching the bridge Naruto sighed hearing needles piercing flesh and swords and kunai clashing, not bothered by the mist Naruto continued walking until he noticed Tazuna with a pink haired girl and blue haired girl standing guard over him ignoring the two sighed next to them making them jump and step closer to Tazuna who was eyeing him before gasping and pointing at the body he was dragging.

ignoring them he continued walking until he saw Zabuza fighting with a black haired woman in a bandaged dress with one long red sleeve and a gravity defying gray haired male in the standard konoha leaf ninja uniform, turning his head he looked further and saw Zabuza's partners the demon brothers and a girl called Haku fighting a boy with a white puppy, a boy with bugs crawling over his body, a kid with the same complexion as Orochimaru with a square tipped tanto and another 'oh so Itachi did spare someone interesting'

turning his attention back to the jonin Naruto sighed and saw they were a good distance apart and that the mist seemed to be thinning ever so slightly taking the other duffel bag he threw it towards the sword wielding mist ninja making it land ten meters away with a dull thud alerting all three of them, who looked in his direction, Zabuza with confusion and the leaf ninja with something a kin to worry and confusion no doubt they had recognized him from somewhere.

hoisting Gato's body up he tossed him unceremoniously between the three ninja making Zabuza look at him with a raised brow considering they had been employed at the same time by the little man. Naruto sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette "the little shit tried to have me killed after paying me...I thought one merc to another I would be nice enough to deliver your payment with interest ...hope it isn't a bother?"

Zabuza laughed a little garnering the attention of the four boys fighting Haku and the demon brothers "No problem at all...it looks like my job is over with the client dead and all...Haku, Meizu, Gozu fall back we have enough money to help the rebellion."

the three shinobi in question nodded and disappeared in swirls of water before Zabuza looked at the man known as the Reisusumōku (Smoke Wraith) "I would offer to have you join us and help in the rebellion and be given asylum when we win but I have a feeling you would say no"

Naruto chuckled "Your right there Zabuza...but as long as you keep the new Mizukage when she's instated from branding me a criminal like I am in Kumo, Iwa and Suna then I may give discounts if she needs my services."

Zabuza nodded and pointed with his head at the leaf ninja "You know who they are it would be a tragedy to hear of Reisusumōku death"

Naruto nodded and to a drag of his cigarette masking his amusement at the two jonin stiffening at his name "Yeah, Yeah I know get going with your money." Zabuza smirked and grabbed the bag before disappearing in the same fashion.

Exhaling Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side and up a bit before looking at all the leaf ninja who had gathered together "Oh now the mist is gone to think the 3rd would send Kurenai Yuhi and oh Friend killer Kakashi with two squads of Genin and clan ninja to boot just to guard one bridge builder...Oh well not my problem."

Naruto then looked at the bridge builder who was weeping tears of joy seeing Gato's body smirked "Hey Tazuna...Gato's Mansion on the other side of the island...completely empty and the safe unlocked you should take the money that's there and use it to I don't know spruce the place up."

Tazuna hearing that nodded his head vigorously agreeing, Naruto was about to walk away when Kakashi who recognized the person I mean how could he not he looked exactly like his sensei spoke "Naruto!? is that you?"

Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder "Well maybe I am maybe I'm not whats it to you?"

Kakashi and Kurenai being the only ones to know about the blonde who was a few years older than their own Genin shared a look before Kakashi spoke "If it is you any and all leaf shinobi have been ordered to catch and take you back to the leaf village."

Naruto chuckled and continued walking "Well you can try but I'm warning you, you don't have nearly enough people to stop me...Now if you'll excuse me there is a lovely Cat house and bar awaiting me Je ne" as he finished his body started to smoke and disappear.

when he was gone Kakashi sighed since he and Kurenai knew the Genin would no doubt want answers.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?


	2. Chapter 2

**::** **Chapter 2** **::**

After reporting the missions success to the Hokage Kakashi stayed behind "Lord Hokage we got word of Naruto Uzumaki rather he was in wave country."

The Hokage hearing that nodded having heard some news regarding Naruto about 5 years ago from Jiraiya who had trained the boy in the basics of being a ninja before vanishing again, sighing he looked up from the mission report he was reading "Well what about last I heard Jiraiya trained him briefly before he disappeared"

Kakashi nodded "He looks like the fourth Hokage, wears a black body suit and pocket less deep blue flak with large gray fur collar and smokes...And Hokage-sama he's also known as the Reisusumōku you know that Merc and Bounty hunter whose a known S rank criminal in Iwa, Suna and Kumo."

Sarutobi blew a ring of smoke from his pipe and sighed rubbing his temples "In your report you said Pakkun was summoned was he able to get Naruto's scent?"

Kakashi shrugged and did some hand signs "Summoning jutsu!" when he finished a small pug appeared and looked around before looking up at Kakashi **"Yo Kakashi what do ya need?"**

Kakashi eye smiled at the small dog "Did you manage to get a hold of Naruto's scent during our meeting in wave?"

The small dog thought for a second before sniffing the air using his extreme sense's **"I suppose if I were to come across his scent again sure I could track him."**

Kakashi nodded and looked at the Hokage "Well?"

the Hokage hummed "Did Naruto say where exactly he was headed or any clues?" he asked as he stroked his beard and picked up a blank scroll.

Kakashi hummed and gained a light blush "He said he was visiting a lovely little cat house I'm sure you know what that means."

The Hokage nodded and shook his head in amusement "well that gives you a starting point start in wave before moving into the minor nations and the land of fire." he said as he kept writing on the scroll.

Kakashi and Pakkun shared a look "Pardon are you giving us a mission?"

the Hokage nodded "Indeed Kakashi, You, Asuma, Kurenai and your squads as well as Tsume and Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi will be charged with tracking him down and trying to have him come to the village...Don't worry I will contact Jiraiya and Tsunade to assist even if I have to threaten turning them into missing ninja if they refuse...Now ANBU you heard the names and know the people please fetch and bring them to me."

the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

 ** _30 minutes later_**

As they all filed into his office he couldn't help but chuckle at the confused and bemused faces especially when Sakura pointed and screamed at Kakashi "YOUR ON TIME!"

Clearing his throat he looked at the sensei "You have all been called here because you are all going on a mission to persuade someone to return to the village or use force if needed."

everyone nodded their heads seeing the Hokage serious and not with his usually grandfatherly smile he has on. Hiruzen then pulled out a file albeit very bare and next to no information on it handed it to Kakashi and said as the file was passed around "Your mission is to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki the Reisusumōku he is also the son of Kushina Uzumaki who died 17 years ago."

Tsumes eyes widened hearing the name of her friend snatched the file from Anko who had it and looked at the picture and saw it was of an 11 year old which didn't make sense, Sarutobi seeing the confusion chuckled "That photo was the last photo taken right after he met up with Jiraiya after running from the village...Hold on"

it was then an ANBU dropped from the roof and handed Sarutobi a sketch pad having drawn it from the description using average heights and weights of a 17 year old Shinobi with the characteristics of the fourth Hokage and the clothing Kakashi said he had. Seeing the picture the Hokage looked at the ANBU with a critical eye almost thinking the ANBU was having him on and decided to draw the fourth Hokage but with different clothes.

he was shocked even more when Kakashi peered over and nodded "Nice Tori looks exactly like him but the chin needs to be a little more rounded."

Tori nodded and disappeared again. Sarutobi then turned the sketch pad round and showed the people assembled the sketch making Tsume think of another blonde who '...oh dear kami he is their son'

Hana if she didn't have more self control may have started drooling, Kurenai blushed slightly, Anko was full on ogling the handsome piece of man even if was only a drawing and Ino, Hinata and Sakura all had blushes.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

 _ **two weeks later**_

Naruto having hit a bar in the land of hot springs was now walking to his motel when he bumped in a tall white haired man that in a sober state he may have recognized but didn't since he managed to coerce his tenant into allowing him some form of drunkenness. Not giving it a second thought Naruto stumbled into the motel he had a room at.

the white haired man chuckled to himself having heard about the boys escapades in various brothels and bars by some of the working girls clicked a button on his shirt and spoke over a radio to Kakashi and his little team "Hey Kakashi, found him, he's completely hammered it might be best to wait until morning"

"Okay Lord Jiraya...everyone head back to the campsite we know where our target is" said Kakashi into his radio.

the responses were instantaneous

 _"Hai Sensei. Dickless, Washboard and myself are heading back now"_

 _"Hahaha...Kakashi sensei this is squad 8 we're going back now."_

 _"Ahh troublesome...yeah we got the message...Squad 10 moving out."_

 _"Bout time now we just need to figure out how to get the pup home."_

 _"Urrgh Mum he isn't a dog...anyway I going now."_

 _"Man he got to drink and get smashed no fair wheres my booze."_

 _"Bad Anko no booze on a mission...this is Kurenai heading back now."_

 _"heard you loud and clear...oh managed to pick up Lady Tsunade and her apprentice during my search...Asuma out."_

Kakashi nodded and headed to the camp and on his way met up with Jiraiya.

Getting to the camp Jiraiya was immediately rounded on by Tsunade "Hey pervert was the Baka drunk again?"

Jiraiya knowing of the few times the two blondes had met mainly whenever the kid got injured badly enough that the nine tails couldn't heal it that being all of three times once against Sasori but if it went the way Naruto described it was a tie, the second against Deidara before he fled Iwagakure the main reason he is an S rank criminal in Iwa and again ended in a draw and lastly was when he ran into Darui, C the Raikages right hand men, Yugito Nii the jinchuuriki of the two tailed demon cat and Samui an elite jonin of Kumogakure which again ended in a draw but saw Samui knocked out, C not being able to use his right leg, Darui nearly spending all of his chakra and Yugito going into her second state bijuu transformation another reason why he had a S rank criminal status.

He also remembered when he stumbled upon Tsunade healing the kid after facing Deidara which was also the time that Naruto confronted them about his heritage and why he specifically chose Tsunade and Shizune to heal him...needless to say Tsunade may of came up with a bullshit lie that kept Naruto around her for a month instead of him gaping it at his earliest convenience...it was also during that month Tsunade tried and failed to stop the at the time 14 year old from smoking and drinking, it wasn't until later when he left that Jiraiya told her about his escapades at the brothels in town during the month stay.

Jiraiya smirked a little really loving the fact he was about to land the blonde in some deep shit nodded to the only person to date who could make the cold and distant blonde shake in fear at her tremendous anger and strength "So drunk he bumped into me and didn't even register it."

Tsunade hearing that moved back to her tree stump muttering loud enough for most to hear "Stupid blonde good for nothing godson drinking and smoking his life away not to mention most likely trying to rut his way through every brothel in the elemental nations Baka, Orokamono (Fuckwit), Gesu yarō (asshole), Hentai (pervert), Blonde Tobirama Oji-san impersonator, Hentai (pervert), every STD carrier (not true Kyubi purged any that would try and infect him)" Tsunade continued to mutter various insults making Jiraiya chuckle, while the jonin blushed a little at the words and in Kurenai's case put her hands over Hinata's ears. while the other Genin were staring wide eyed at the cussing Senju woman.

once she stopped thanks to Shizune shoving a cup of tea laced with sake in front of her Kiba looked at his sister seeing as though the other jonin were talking "Hey Sis whats so important about this Naruto guy and why does it concern two of the legendary Sannin?"

Jiraiya deciding he should answer since Tsunade and he were the only ones who knew Naruto that and Tsunade was otherwise occupied with her drink answered for Hana "Well that kid is a very good question...Now you all know about the mission ranking right D being lowest and S being highest."

he got a nod from each of the Genin making him nod "Well it is the same with Ninja if you go against another village and survive they may give you a ranking from D to S...Not many get a D or C ranking but those that do are usually Genin understand now Chunin, Jonin and ANBU black Op's all range from B to A rank, Now we have S rank usually reserved for a nations Kage so that automatically gives you five of them...but their are other ninja out there who have been given the classification of S rank people like the Snake Sannin Orochimaru or as you all know in the case of Sasuke his elder brother has the exulted S ranking as does myself and Tsunade...Naruto is also an S ranked Shinobi...Kiba do you now understand why me and Tsunade are helping in this mission?"

Kiba and the other Genin nodded hesitantly tomorrow was going to be bothersome.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Naruto waking up rubbed his head and sighed as he felt the nine tails take care of his hang over he managed to get, sitting up he stretched pulled on his normal clothing and looked behind towards the window when he heard a tapping on it.

Seeing his Dove summoning Kurobasa, Naruto slouched his way to the window and slid it up allowing the bird to hop on to his shoulder. Moving back into the room Naruto sat at the end of his bed and lit a cigarette and took a long deep drag "So Kurobasa did konoha send ninja like I thought?"

the black winged dove bobbed its head and flapped its wings until it was directly across from him and made eye contact before the doves normal beady black eyes changed to green. Seeing the Doves eyes change Naruto was instantly assaulted by an image of all those from Konoha sitting round a small camp fire.

Having seen the picture Naruto rubbed his head "You know I hate that image sharing thing you do, standing and looking at the clock finally whilst exhaling a cloud of smoke Naruto edged towards the window and peaked out around the corner and started to scan the people sitting in the tea shop across the road as well as any passersby as well as windows that would have a clear view of his.

murmuring he found them all one by one

"Kakashi's hidden behind that pillar in the cafe reading his book and having a cheesecake...

Asuma is with Kurenai pretending to have a breakfast date...

the Inuzuka's Tsume, Hana and Kiba as well as their dogs are down the street having a family breakfast at another tea house...

the other Genin are pretending to be a group of friends playing in the street...

Tsunade and Shizune are inside the building opposite my own getting ready for the day, why did she have to come no doubt she will try and stop me smoking and drinking...

Now where the hell is the Hentai Gama and wheres Madamuhebi...Oh Jiraiya smart old man using a camoflague jutsu and standing by Kakashi to bad the sun has just moved and silhouetted you against the pillar...

Madamuhebi where are you..." clasping his hands together Naruto focused on the building and smirked when he felt a jonin sized chakra signature coming from the roof.

smirking to himself Naruto moved from the window and headed up to the roof.

Arriving on the roof he looked around and saw the person he was looking for a woman with violet hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and doesn't leave much to the imagination. Over the top she had a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt that did little to hide her curvy hips, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. She also had the typical forehead protector, and wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

Smiling to himself he moved to the chimney that came out of the motel kitchen so as to draw away the smoke of the cooking fires lent against it and continued watching before calling out "To think the third ordered so many capable ninja just to bring me home I'm flattered..."

Anko who was standing where she was directly above the front entrance watching as each person entered and exited the building stiffened when she heard a slightly hoarse and dry voice appear behind her followed by the faint scent of smoke and sake...'Shit he is good really good not many people can sneak up on me.' turning she came face to face with one of around 12 living S rank ninja that were alive and got a faint blush 'Oh kami he looks like a cross between Lord Second Hokage and Lord Fourth Hokage...' stepping back Anko lent against the railing that was around the edge of the roof that was in place so any workers who were up there didn't have to worry to much narrowed her eyes a little "Naruto Uzumaki usually I like to play with my target before killing them but alas the Hokage wishes to speak with you...which is why me and the other Leaf Ninja are here to take you back."

Naruto snorted a little making smoke stream out of his nose "And if I refuse to come what then Hmm...I mean with Jiraiya sensei and Tsunade goddomazu you may stand a fighting chance...but I can say this those genin they won't live they would die within minutes of our little fight."

Anko stiffened again "there's no need to be hasty now...no one needs to die..."

Anko would have continued but Naruto waved her off "Relax I'm not in the mood to kill newbies anyway...So the third ordered you to escort me to the village so he can speak with me."

Anko nodded "That's right."

Naruto breathed out another stream of smoke "What would he want to talk about Jiraiya already told me about Kaa-sama and Tou-sama, I know about mister chakra battery AKA Kyubi fox...Hmm oh he wants me to rejoin the village well, well, well isn't that a surprise." as he finished he motioned for Anko to go ground side before disappearing.

Appearing back on the road landing softly not making a sound next to Anko who was similar, rolling his eyes he looked at Jiraiya "Oi sensei if your going to use that jutsu make sure the sun isn't facing you makes it really easy to spot you."

Jiraiya chuckled and scratched the back of his head "So brat are you coming back to the village or am I going to have to kick you ass along with Tsunade who isn't happy that you are still smoking, drinking and rutting your way through every brothel or cat house you come across."

Naruto just shrugged "who cares can we get this over with I want to know what the old monkey wants"

Jiraiya snorted as the other jonin and genin appeared in front of him, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and exhaled a stream of smoke and turned and headed in the direction of the leaf village. "been a long time eh Tsunade bet the Village has changed a bit."

Tsunade who was now standing right behind the smoking teen and had a prominent twitch in her right eye ground out a little annoyed he shrugged her off so easily "Yeah it has but somethings don't change do they brat!" as she said that she slugged the sunny blonde in the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground before grabbing his foot and tossing him down the street only for the body to give off a rather large explosion much to everyone's shock.

Naruto shaking his head came out from behind the pillar Jiraiya had previously hidden by whistled "Hot dam if there is one thing I can respect about Deidara-baka is Art is an Explosion a mere fleeting of beauty that sporadically and temporarily dots the landscape...ahh...OW!" as he finished he grabbed his head in slight pain as he looked to see Shizune glaring at him "The hell was that for Shizune-chan?"

Shizune narrowed her eyes at the blonde and stomped on his foot "That was fucking me and leaving then me the day after and the other was never staying in contact and this..." she continued brandishing a chakra glowing fist "...is for being an asshole and continuing your bad habits" as she said that she punctuated the word habits with a fist to the face laying him out on the ground.

Naruto in his dazed state lifted his head "well sorry for the first one as for the others it is who I am and Jiraiya sensei why are there three of you?" as he finished his head fell back as he embraced his unconscious state.

Anko at this point appeared next to him with a stick and started prodding him "Is he alive?"

Jiraiya sighed "Yes that is a combination of an Uzumaki sized hangover and a Shizune chakra punch special that has kept the kid in line many a time that and he has a thing for elder women eh Shizune!"

after that Jiraiya soon followed Naruto's lead and was layed out on the ground due to Tsunade punishing him for the comment. turning to everyone Tsunade smiled as she grabbed Naruto left foot and Jiraiya right foot "right we have him we should get going before he wakes up."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Short I know but never have been good and knowing where to stop and start a chapter so I guess here is as good as any place

Review and like please

And like always I don't own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto and I am sorry if you think I bashed one of your favorite characters.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **About a week later**_

Naruto having woken up about three hours after Shizune had punched him found himself under the watchful eye of at least one of the Jonin at all times, which wasn't that bad now that he thought about it, but his present dilemma was he was being hauled through the Kage tower over Jiraiya's shoulder with his hands tied behind his back with rope and the same with his legs. If he wanted he could easily escape his bonds but that would only cause Tsunade or Shizune to lay him out again and he would prefer if his face was kept intact, the other option was to reverse summon himself but he really didn't want to see his summoning boss anytime soon as he would try and pester him to learn the sage arts of his people.

Looking up from where he had been staring at the ground he came face to face with Anko and grinned "So any chance of springing me free, I assure you I could make it well...Ack!" He soon felt something impact into his jaw making him see stars for a second before he shook his head and saw a smirking trio of Kunoichi looking to his left, glancing in that direction he saw Shizune brandishing her fist that was emitting a soft blue glow and with a prominant eye twitch above her left eye.

Shizune hearing him try seduce Anko had reacted badly, she had already restaked her claim on Naruto earlier in the week when they stopped for the night in one of the hotels and as far as all the other girls were concerned he was hers and she was his "Na-ru-to you jackass I thought I told you the other day your not to try and get into anyone elses pants that aren't mine!"

Jiraiya who was carrying Naruto was attempting in vain to supress his laughter as they neared the Hokages office. Naruto who could feel the older man laughing narrowed his eyes slightly before wriggling free and breaking his bonds and walking inbetween him and Shizune as he looked at the female and gave her his ever carefree smile "Sorry it slipped my mind..." his smile soon vanished and was replaced with that of a look similar to that of Tobirama one of stern emotionlessness and hard empty glint in his eye as he watched as Tsunade and Kakashi openned the double doors.

Standing in the middle of the room he leveled even and hard stare at the 3rd who was sat calmly in his chair behind his desk. He then spoke in his usual tone but it took on a hardened edge to it "Saru...You called."

The Hokage nodded "Indeed I did..." He then looked at the others present "...Your all dismissed." At that the shinobi present grumbled at not being able to listen in began shuffling out the door.

Naruto seeing Shizune hesitate a little sighed, while he loved the girl she was way to overbaring sent her a sidelong glare "Go." It was a simple command but the way he said conveyed what he wanted.

Shizune hearing his tone and the look huffed "We'll be talking later understood."

His only response was a slight tilting of his head.

Once everyone was gone Naruto moved over to a tatami mat that had an arm rest next to it along with a smoking pipe and everything that went with it. Taking a seat and leaning heavily on the arm rest he rested one arm on his knee he created a couple of chakra strings and loaded the pipe with them as well as litting it before bringing it to his hand and taking a puff on the pipe and regarded Sarutobi for his part looked a little amused by his actions "Should I keep it simple Naruto?"

Naruto exhaled another jet of smoke "It doesn't bother me either way Sarutobi...How do you ever find the time to relax and use this. Meh don't answer that."

Sighing at the boys behaviour as he sat there puffing away on the pipe "What would I have to do to get you to come back to the village."

Naruto at that allowed his smirk to change into a full blown grin "Oh I can think of a few things."

At Sarutobi almost didn't want to ask as he looked at the grin that had spread across the boys "Oh please do enlighten me what is that would keep you here."

Chuckling a little at the question "Are you sure you want to know..." he then looked up the Hokage for a second and rose an eyebrow "...Oh fine, fine...I want a great many things;

Sannin Status,

I want my clan bought back to prominance with in this village and given the respect I and my ancestors deserve,

I want the academy to be ripped apart and re built without any civilian say,

I want the civilian coucil to return any money they swindled me of through coming up with the fox tax plus 20% interest,

I want the civilian council disbanded and have a single representitive put in it's stead,

I would like your advisors to be retired and replaced by younger men and women who actually have a fresh perspective and not a bigotted and bias one that people of your generation seems to have,

I want to pick and choose my missions - Which will mainly be bounty hunting missions.

I don't want to be placed on the CRA scheme even with my Uzumaki blood line. That's about all I can think of."

Sarutobi at that relit his own pipe and took a deep breath "You have thought about this haven't you."

The Uzumaki allowed his eyes to take on a somewhat distant look one that he had long since mastered although a certain woman was able to see right through it "I knew this day would come...Besides Saru everyone has a price some people are more expensive and demanding."

Sarutobi nodded and flared his chakra and near instantly a purple haired woman appeared kneeled in front of the Hokage not even sparing him a look "You called Hokage-sama?!"

The hokage nodded "Yes...Neko gather your squad I want you to find every shred of information you have on the fox tax and bring it to me...You have 3 days, do not fail me. Dismissed!"

Nodding the cat masked ANBU disappeared from sight. The Kage then flared his chakra again, making another ANBU appear. "Fukuroa, gather your squad go to the academy and bring me the cirriculum and suspend all classess and have a jonin placed in charge, tell them war time training for academy students will insue until I have reviewed and changed everything that I find unsatisfactory...You have 5 hours to do so. Dismissed!"

The Owl masked man thumped his chest and disappeared. Naruto looked at the Kage "Oh my Sarutobi, did something I say light a fire inside you."

Looking at the boy pointedly "You saw Kakashi's and Kurenai's teams in some form of action at Wave and you saw them again when they and Asuma's team came to collect you...What are your thoughts on the generation of shinobi four years younger than yourself?"

Taking on a serious look instead of playful "Pathetic."

Sarutobi at that gave him a quizzical look and motioned for him to continue "Please continue don't hold back in your analysis of the shinobi that came to pick you up."

Returning a just as hard look proving to Sarutobi he was being serious "The Uchiha, Pathetic, arrogant, revenge driven little punk that has no idea he is so far down the food chain it isn't funny...He hasn't even awakened his sharingan or if he has it has been recently, he is nothing, he doesn't even compare to the likes of his brother or any other Uchiha before him, absolutely pathetic.

The pink haired girl, she's the reason you shouldn't allow civilians into the ninja academy, no muscle definition, abhorent fangirl, no stamina after ten minutes of tree hopping I could hear her breathing...

Sarutobi at that looked confused "Everyone has to breathe Naruto?"

Naruto sent a glare at the elder man "I was at the front of our single file formation along with Jiraiya and Shizune while she was at the back with the Yamanaka girl and Kurenai." At that Sarutobi winced a little, that was unacceptable. Naruto at that continued "Her chakra is like that of a first year academy student...Pathetic, I mean her only redeeming quality if you want to call it that is her chakra control and even then she is not that good I suppose under the right teacher she could be a good medic for small injuries.

Where do I start with the pale looking fucker who gives amusing nicknames, Sai is pretty good but that was before I realised you allowed a foundation ninja to infiltrate your ranks, you need to keep an eye on Danzo...Speaking of you know there are like four seals in here that shouldn't be recording this entire conversation."

At that Sarutobi stood and looked about "Where are they?"

Naruto idly pointed them out "Under your desk with a slight genjutsu, behind dear old dads picture, on the side of you bookshelf and the last one is in the ceiling." He then watched as the old man found each one and cursed rather profainly each time he found a seal where Naruto told him. Watching as the old man returned to his spot "Should I continue or wait while you give orders to have the old war hawk assissinated?"

The Hokage shook his head "No that can wait till later, I believe you had just finished talking about the foundation member in my ranks."

Naruto puffed the pipe a little allowing it to float about his head "Yes I suppose I had, hmm Kiba the Inuzuka boy, he needs to use his head and not his cock. Other that he's your average minor nation level genin who only knows how to use his family Nintaijutsu, an all round pathetic weak idiot..."

blowing some smoke from his nostrals the elder man gave him a look as if to ask if that was it "That was rather dulcet of you."

The teen shrugged and blew a stream of smoke out in front of him before tapping out the tabacco and refilling it and litting it "He's a pathetic idiot."

Nodding at his words he was idly taking notes on each thing he said making sure to speak with the sensei's of each person. As he did he motioned for Naruto to continue.

Seeing the prompt he inhaled and exhaled "The Aburame, good shinobi for a worker bug and someone who has a hive mind, I don't doubt his skills nor do I have anything against the Aburame they churn out good shinobi, but he just seems to be lacking in personality and that makes him predictable and a vulnerable...he needs some more eccentricity to make him unpredictable and harder to read, he needs to think a little less logically..."

The Sarutobi just hummed and nodded a little it was somewhat true it was a reason that so many Aburame only made Tokubetsu Jonin and not any further. It was also why he was reluctant to have them in ANBU and in the HUNTER corp they became predictable. And all it took would be some A rank nukenin asshole to get a read on them and deal some damage on them. He then looked up a little as Naruto spoke.

"...Hinata Hyuga what a pathtic little Iki ningyo, way to timid to be a ninja and she's the hieress of that hardline clan pfft, please...I tell you Saru come her first A rank mission with her team she'll either end up dead or get the Inuzuka or Aburame killed, hell I wouldn't put it past that Kurenai woman to end up dying because of her... And if she did somehow survive then I wouldn't be surprised if the Hyuga leader banished her to the branch family, branded her and married her off to some older clans man just so the main family line is preserved and her strong blood will be cultivated...

Sarutobi sighed he wouldn't put it past Hiashi to do something like that, even to his own daughter. He would also have to keep an eye on the girl and make sure her shyness wasn't going to hinder her team.

Happily puffing away on his pipe he was thinking about who was next "The Yamanaka girl is to much like that pink haired civilian bitch, but for her it is inexcusable she's from a ninja clan, whoever her father is he needs to man the fuck up, slap a bitch and stop pampering the little blonde bitch and train the ever living fan girl and stupidity out of her, she's absolutely hopeless, she's a disgrace to the Yamanaka clan..."

Again Sarutobi nodded "I suppose your right in that respect."

Grunting in annoyance at his wishy washy response he growled out making the elder man sit up a little "Theres no I suppose about it you old fool, I'm completely self taught besides the basics which Jiraiya sensei taught me but look at me I'm one of the most powerful ninja in the world, if I had to I could beat Tsunade and draw with Jiraiya because let's face it he is stronger than you at the moment thanks to your advanced years. And I'm only a couple of years older than these fucks your asking me to give you analysis on."

Sarutobi nodded "While I agree in what your saying about your own power, you forget everyone blooms and peaks at different times, give them time and they may just surprise you."

Naruto snorted "Whatever. Shikamaru the Nara kid, he's smart and that's about it unless he's good at supressing his chakra and other emotions. He's nothing like his father, he's too lazy for his own good and don't say it I know his father is lazy but he can pull it off he has the strength to allow that facade to work. Heck if he was even half the ninja his father was I would be somewhat reluctant to engage him in combat but he isn't and is easily killable..."

Shaking his head and giving a soft laugh Sarutobi nodded his head at the words he was listening to listened to the next person "...Good god that Akimichi boy needs to grow a backbone and learn to throw his wieght around a little and he will be a taijutsu practitioner to make even Guy have to think about opening the gates right off the bat. At the moment he's a marshmallow and a fat bastard who has to grow up and actually train instead of stuffing his face with potato chips..."

suppressing his laughter at the thought of Naruto saying what he did in front of the Akimichi boy looked at Naruto "I don't need you to continue and slag off my jonin as well and as much as I know you want to slag off Jiraiya and Tsunade you can't."

Naruto nodded and blew out more smoke "Sure whatever, what about my other wants to keep me here so far your working on two of the eight."

leaning back in his seat and reaching out for a glass of water on his desk took a sip "I am aware of that..." He then opened a drawer and tossed a laminated card at him "I thought you may ask to have Sannin status so I prepared this one for you earlier."

Catching the card he looked at it and nodded before sliding it inside his flak jacket and looked at Sarutobi with an expectant look "Three out of eight."

Regarding the boy with a calculative stare which was returned "You can pick your missions and will you be needing a mask as a hunter ninja?"

Puffing on his pipe and not giving anything away "Yoi! I won't be needing the mask my jutsu is already to well known...four of eight."

"Two birds with one stone I can bring your clan back to the village and give you a seat on the Ha no ninja shimon iinkai. And I will make sure you aren't placed on the CRA."

Nodding slghtly and tapping out the pipe again and refilling it "Mmmhmm, six out of eight."

Sarutobi sighed "You have to understand I can't just disband the civilian council and replace my advisory board, there are certain things I must adhere to and make sure I don't step on peoples toes."

At that Naruto allowed his chakra to get riled up and appeared as a white aura about him and made the ground around him groan and small hairline fractures were beginning to appear in the floor. Somehow Hiruzen knew that Naruto was holding back quite a lot, but he still jumped a little in surprise at his actions "Don't give me that you are the Hokage the military leader of the village and I know you know the history, Tobirama ruled with an iron fist and didn't allow the civilian council to push him about and even before that Hashirama didn't have a civilian council yet the village florished under his and his brothers rule. This is first and foremost a military run village and you the dictator you can do what you want when you want to, if you wanted someone dead you don't ask for permission you do it, if you don't think your advisors are incapable of their jobs or ineffective you have them removed...Grow a back bone you old fool or do I have to beat some sense into you."

Hiruzen at that point gained a heated look in his eyes as he glared at the young man before him "Don't talk to me in such a manner...But you are right the council is of no use to me one representitive is more than enough, as for the advisors I have three people in mind for that job."

Smirking and calming his chakra Naruto nodded "eight out of eight make it happen by the end of the week and I'll stay."

Sarutobi let out a sigh "It will be done but may I ask that we be given more time on the fox tax one while gathering the information may take three or so days going through it all and coming up with a suitable sum for you and who has to pay will take a while."

grunting Naruto put out the pipe and stood stretching a little "Just get the information and I will have my lawyer and solicitor from the fire capital come and review it all. I should have the relevant information for you by mid week a week from now."

Nodding and standing up "It's good to see you again Naruto."

Sighing and rubbing his head the boy pulled out a smoke and used a little fire jutsu and popped the cigarette in his mouth and gave the Kage a bored look "Whatever old man, good pipe by the way, your going to have to tell me where you got your stuff from." But before Hiruzen could give an answer he was already walking out the door.

Making his way out the building smoking on his cigarette he gave a disgrunteled look when his smoke disappeared from his mouth leaving only the filter between his lips spitting out the filter he turned fully and frowned when he saw Tsunade and Shizune. Giving them a distant look he sighed and continued on down the road only to find his arm occupied by Shizune who had latched onto it "So are you staying or not."

Rubbing the back of his head and sighing "Yeah I'm staying for now." he then look to his otherside when he felt the imposing figure of his god mother begin to loom "What do you want you old woman?"

Allowing her eyebrow to twitch but not raise to his bait "What did the Old Monkey have to do to get you to join the Village?"

Shrugging at her question Naruto answered not seeing any reason not to because unlike his smoke and other people he really didn't have much of a filter between his brain and mouth "Sannin Status, Clan Head Status and the return of the Uzumaki, No CRA, I get to choose my missions and a place in the Hunter Corp, the disbandment of the civilian council and having his three advisors changed to younger and more youthful people, oh and recompense on what I was charged through the fox tax plus 20% interest and lastly having the academy ripped apart and rebuilt without the meddling of civilians...I think that sums it up...Why'd ya want to know Tsu-Tsu."

grinding her teeth "I curse the day you found Mito-baa-chans dairy...I was curious, you know a lot of people are going to get pissy brat you ready for the back lash."

Nodding "Sure I am..." He then turned his attention back to Shizune who had begun to lead him not that he would resist he liked her to much and the smile on her face was nice "...Anyway where are you dragging me?"

Giving his chest a light slap "Well you need to find a place to build the Uzumaki clan compound on so I thought we should go to a realtor."

scrunching his nose up at that Naruto in one motion scooped the woman up making her laugh a little "Naruto put me down" she said as she saw him walking away from the village business district.

Naruto grunted "Heck no woman, We'll be staying at the Senju compound and when Hiruzen confirms everything at the end of the week I'm going to have builders build the clan compound around the Uzumaki Mask Shrine on the outskirts of the village."

Shizune looked at the side of his face and nodded before leaning her head into his white fur collar "You really have put some thought into all of this...For once"

Naruto snorted "I resent that comment."

Tsunade who was still going over some of the things that Hiruzen had to grant just to get the boy back in the village "Wait I thought you would be all over the CRA thing."

Naruto gave her a dead pan stare "I may sleep around with lots of women and I may be a hopeless flirt and be completely into the idea of rutting my way through every brothel in all the nations..." he then paused when he felt Shizunes arms slid dangerously tight around his neck "...But man having more than one wife would be way to much of a hassle, I mean I have my hands full with Shizune and we aren't even married or properly dating."

At that the womans arms around his neck loosened a little while Tsunade shrugged. "Well starting now we're a proper couple Naruto."

Looking at her Naruto managed to shrug "Sure whatever, I think you made that clear when I woke up after you KO'ed me while I was hung over."

"Good."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

 _(AN: Any names or people resembling Nurarihyon I do apologize if it puts people off but I couldn't be asked coming up with different appearances and names for some OC's and to be honest they kinda work well with the Narutoverse but anyway continue please don't let me and my ramblings and warnings get in your way. I don't own Nararihyon (God I hope that's spelled right) or Naruto but I do own any OC's that may make an appearance.)_

 _ **A few Days later.**_

Sitting in the Senju in one of the many multipurpose Washitsu rooms that had a Shoji door which he was facing while either side of him was fusuma walls that were closed giving him a relatively large private space to sit in and enjoy smoking from an expensive pipe he found stored away. On the back wall behind him was a tokonoma that had the senju clan symbol on as well as a couple of ornaments of various varieties.

Reclining back he was looking at a couple of boys who were slightly younger than himself who he had started employing when he was 14, they were basically his own personal spies within the land of fire, Rivers, Grass, Rice and most other small countries and islands.

Looking at the two young boys "Gozumaru, Mezumaru what news do you bring."

Gozumaru who had dark grayish hair that it is tied up at the back of his head in a traditional samurai like ponytail he also covers the left half of his face as well. He was wearing grey baggy Hakama trousers with a reddy pink kimono top and a black scarf about his neck while wearing a headband with the kanji for smoke on it around his forehead "Kyō (Sir) I travelled through Grass, Rivers and Rice since we last met and there isn't much to report other than in Grass the Flower and Fruit Organisations are moving a little more than usual in the last few months...Kyo, I uncovered something interesting while I was rifling through the Grass Academy."

Naruto puffed on his pipe "Hmm something interesting you say."

Gozumaru nodded "Yes Kyō I came across a girls file...while that isn't the most interesting thing before both of you start, her name is what caught my intrest. Karin Uzumaki."

At that Naruto who was silently laughing along with Mezumaru stopped and gave Gozumaru his full attention "Continue Gozumaru-kun." even though he had added the affectionate suffix on the end of his name both Gozumaru and Mezumaru shiver the entire rooms playful atmosphere and relaxed state had shifted to quite tense.

Swallowing a lump in his throat continued "Right Karin Uzumaki is 13 years old, Uzumaki red hair, wears glassess. She has currently just become a genin of the village, but it also seems while I was looking through her records that she wasn't well liked by both students and teachers. Also her mother she had the ability to heal others when they bit her and the same ability seems to have been passed onto Karin, it seems that the grass made her overuse her abilities and ultimately ordered her to her death."

Naruto who really didn't know why, well he did know why he cared it was because his clan were all connected via chakra and they couldn't help but get riled up at the news of a family member dying. "Soudesuka, Gozumaru I trust you know what to do when the opportunity presents itself from now on."

Gozumaru nodded "Hai Kyō. Other than Karin there isn't much to report."

Nodding and tapping out his pipe he turned his gaze on Mezumaru, who had long blue hair and maroon eyes while wearing a yellow tunic with overly long sleeves, blue trousers with knee high white socks and Zori sandels "Hehehe, I scouted out the land of fire Bugīkuma as well as a couple of Islands that lead to the sea route of silence. Nothing much to report on that front like it's been totally quiet although the Nadeshiko village girls had a run in with some people who were wearing a musical symbol headband."

Raising an eyebrow at the last bit he nodded "Mezumaru did you look at all the islands?"

"Nope didn't get a chance...why."

Naruto shrugged "Well there just close to the Uzumaki ancestral grounds maybe some actually made it off the island and to one of them."

Mezumaru smiled happily "Okay I'll go right away and bring any Uzumaki back with me promise."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the younger hyperactive boy "What are you both waiting for go, go you have work to do."

The two boys smiled and ran out the room leaving him alone. He then saw Jiraiya come and stand in the door way "So you took my advice then brat."

looking at the with a bored expression nodded "Yep, there helpful...I'm guessing you heard then."

Jiraiya nodded "Just make sure it can't be tracked back to you."

"You know I'm not that careless...Anyway why did you come here your usually at the hotsprings at this hour?" He asked as he tapped out the burnt out tobacco.

Jiraiya sighed "I know I saw some proper good looking ladies walking in there as well...But the Hokage has summoned you, me and Hime."

Naruto rose a brow at that and stood "Well we best not keep the old man waiting right."

Both the men walked out of the room and were heading out when they saw Shizune sitting by the koi pond reading a scroll on something or other. Deciding not to disturb her they both continued walking out the compound before they both left in their personal Shunshins.

Appearing outside the kage tower both men continued walking. When they arrived outside the hokages office they both walked in and saw Tsunade was sat on a Tatami mat while Hiruzen was sat opposite her on another. Seeing two spare ones, Naruto moved to the one directly beside Tsunade and Jiraiya took the remaining one. Hiruzen seeing them all sat comfortably puffed on his own pipe and noticed Naruto kept flicking his eyes at Tsunade while his hands would twitch towards his pants pocket where there was no doubt a packet of cigarettes couldn't help but smile a little "Naruto...As of today the old elders Koharu, Homaru and Danzo have been relieved of their positions as the Hokage meiyo komon. There replacements are sitting before me."

At that the three of them looked a little shocked but stayed silent "...I will explain my reasoning, Naruto you yourself said I needed a younger perspective and people who weren't bigotted or Bias. I chose Jiraiya and Tsunade since they both have experiance and the fact they have been travelling for a while now so will be more open minded and know the state of the other villages politics."

Jiraiya shrugged "That goes without saying but why the brat."

At that Naruto snorted "Shut it you old perv I have more maturity and power in my pinky finger than you have in your whole body."

Before the two could degrade into insulting each other more "Silence you two..." At that he was pleased to note that the two men had stopped bickering "...As to why I chose Naruto. He is young and will be able to bring a whole new perspective to various discussions we have and the fact he has experiance fighting against highly trained and powerful ninja."

At that they actually nodded agreeing with him while Naruto himself had a smug grin on his face as he looked at Jiraiya out the corner of his eye. Shaking his head at the two men he closed his eyes "As you three no doubt know I have changed a few things starting with the council, and let me tell you the civilians were not happy about being released from their positions. But it had to be done for the good of the Village. But that's behind us now I have chosen to have one civilian represent the civilians, local businessess and anything else that falls under the civilian code of the village."

Tsunade at the was intrigue'd "He'd have to be someone who would gain nothing from being given the position, no criminal history, embezzelment and corruption that we know of and I'm assuming you would have done a complete and extensive background check on this person so who have you chosen?"

Puffing on his pipe at her question he shifted a little on his knees "I chose him this morning in fact just before you three arrived his name is Nagamasa Azai. I briefed him on his position and that he was not needed to attend council meetings and that we would meet once a month to talk things over and see if we need to make changes."

Naruto reclined so he was sat lazily "Thats good, man I wish I could have seen everyones faces when they were relieved of their positions...What about the Academy old man?"

Folding his arms he grumbled at the old man comment "As of now the academy is being seen to by off duty jonin who are doing war time lessons and classes, and that brings us to the next and main reason for why I called you all here, I want help with the new academy curriculum."

At this point Jiraiya put his own two ryo in "Why not just leave the academy doing war time lessons, as far as I am concerned it pumps skilled and proficient shinobi. Just have Jonin who aren't doing mission teach the little beggars you never know you might just find yourself with a new batch of Jonin sensei and you won't have to keep asking the same people over and over to take a team."

Tsunade nodded "While I don't disagree with Jiraiya the War time curriculum is wholly practical and physical application only, they need a balence of theory as well and not to mention we should offer medical ninja training as well as a better grasp on chakra and it application."

Seeing that the two would start arguing if given the chance Naruto spoke up with his eyes closed "Your both right, but in regards to theory all they need to learn is Geography, Typography, basic politics, any and all clans from our country and from the others and the bare minimum on the various Kage and our villages history mainly on the wars. As for the chakra it's too universalised, there are those rare few that are chakra monsters and feather wieghts so normal exercises won't work for them and we need to cater for that."

Shifting her position to a much more ungraceful and unlady like pose Tsunade grunted "Perhaps having a competant sensor to get a read on the chakra levels and place them on categories like Chakra monster, above average, average, below average and, and um."

Jiraiya sniggered and ribbed Naruto good naturedly "Civilian!"

Naruto chuckled a little but didn't say anything, he then paused and spoke again "I suppose, anyway I'm sure we could come up with various chakra control exercises for each category for them to start with but have them all tree walking by their last year of the academy so the Jonin sensei don't have to work from scratch wasting their time. I do like the sound of Tsunades Medical programme, perhaps making it so that the ones with below average chakra capacity get placed in it regardless of their wants besides if they want to they can become a combat medic, other than that make it an option for the others."

Hiruzen who had been writing down some of the ideas on a scroll nodded "What about the graduation exam."

"What about the first part being a survival test in one of the less brutal forests the village has to offer, Full day test. Make them believe that they have to stay away from a small group of chunin that are going to be going through the forest..." at that everyone looked at Jiraiya who looked like he was thinking out loud.

Naruto nodded "And what would the passing time for the exam be. 4 hours, 6 hours?"

Jiraiya shook his head "No, that's to long...Remember they would have been doing war time training for a while, if we made the exam to hard it would be demoralising, 3 hours passing grade and then they have to continue until they get caught but the catch we don't allow the chunin to enter the forest until the two hour mark."

"I see, by doing that it will make their anxiety go up and the two hours will give them a chance to set traps, scout out the terrain...It's smart genius even." Tsunade added at the end as she looked at Jiraiya.

Sarutobi nodded It seemed he had made a good choice these three seemed to all be thinking on the same wave length "I see that sounds perfect...What else?" he asked as he jotted down the main points on his scroll.

At this Naruto's eyes brightened up "I know like the Chunin exam finals, we test their combat application by pitting them against one another. The passing grade could be they have to win two fights. I mean the first one is basically evasion, tatical thinking, survival instincts. Why not make the second one a combat based tournament."

At that the three elder people in the room nodded "By the sounds of things we're going to be doing three days of testing what are you three proposing we do on the third day?"

Tsunade at that spoke up "A bunch of flash test, Genjutsu dispelling, a couple of short theory tests and the medical ninja candidates should be able to sit a couple of short tests that day as well."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at Jiraiya who was nodding away agreeing as well as was Sarutobi. Hiruzen who was rather happy and was actually in the process of thinking up some good flash tests said rather absentmindedly "And those who fail I assume they repeat their last year at the academy."

At that Naruto sat up and shook his head "No, you have to realise the longer the cirriculum is in effect for the longer certain students have been doing war time training until it gets to the point they've been doing it for seven years. Sending them back to the academy would be like flogging a dead horse...It's not needed..." At this point he actually stood from his spot and began pacing a little while the others watched him "...Yes compared to the other nations we'd be pumping out genin with chunin level skills. Sending them back would demoralise them, no we would place them in various other positions within the village, the barrier corp, the avery, the cypher corp, R&D apprenticeships, maybe bring back the police force with them, wall guard, gate guard...I mean it's not like they aren't bad it's just their not in the top six of their class, the top six will be the ones sent out on missions while the others strengthen the home front and train. Whats the saying give them the taste of honey and they'll be left wanting more..." He then stopped and glanced at his fellow advisors and now leader.

"...You can see where I'm going with this right, they don't actually fail they merely aren't good enough to go out on field missions just yet, then each month we could hold a bunch of mini tests to assess their skills and if we can drip feed them into the regular shinobi force and send them out on missions."

Hiruzen nodded "Yes I like that, that is actually a good idea. I think that concludes our discussion don't you think, with what I have I just need to refine it all and add in the war time teachings and add it to what I have written down..." Everyone nodded and stood to leave, as they were Hiruzen remembered "...Oh Naruto the large folder on the table by the door that's all the information on the Fox Tax including the reciepts, bank accounts, deals, written letters and the such like from every business that took part in the Fox tax scheme. I have to admit I took a quick look at the information and number plus seven years of 20% interest your in for a dam big payout."

Naruto nodded "Yes well I thought as much, don't worry your head old man with us three at your back the village will become a power without rival so much so we'll only have to cast our gazes at an aggressor and they will bulk at the thought of fighting with another person."

Hiruzen nodded and shoo'd him out his office with a smile.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Returning to the compound he had Kurobasa on his shoulder and was in the process of tying a note to the dove's foot, finishing he tapped the bird on the head letting him know he could go "deliver this to Tetsu Nobushige and Tomoko Inada."

He then watched as the bird flew away and grunted a little as he saw Shizune wearing a simple off the shoulder blue yukata waiting in the room he had been in before leaving for the Hokage. without any effort he easily springed up onto the undercover hallway and removed his sandels before entering and moving over to the table and placing all the documents on a small low table turned and saw Shizune had sprawled her self out on the floor while looking at scroll of somekind but placed it down when he moved and sat next to her and rubbed her exposed leg "How was your day."

Shizune sighed a little happily "I should be asking you that question, anyway I got to relax the day away here at the compound, soaking in the hot spring, reading, having a nap, walking around the gardens...Now could you tell me who those two young boys were you were talking too earlier on...And where were you I wanted to spend my day off with you." As she said that she sat up a little and rested her chin on his comfortable fur clad collar while sliding her hand through the arm holes on his flak and rubbing his chest and stomach.

Naruto groaned a little at her actions and went about undoing his jacket as he replied "Those two trouble makers were Gozumaru and Mezumaru, I picked them up a few years ago at the beginning of my Merc career. Anyway I gave them some basic training and employed them as my eyes and ears, they travel through the minor nations and on the island nations and gather any information they think is relevant. Honestly I don't know how good the two are at the moment but I noticed that Gozumaru had a katana and Mezumaru had strings or wires wrapped around his fingers, hand and wrists."

Shizune nodded a little as she pulled his jacket off his shoulders and began rubbing them "Any other subordinates I should know about or any visitors?"

Nodding a little and letting out a satisfied groan as she worked on a knot in his shoulder "Yeah, my lawyer Tetsu Nobushige and Solicitor Tomoko Inada will be coming in a couple of days to look at the documents on the table for the fox tax, they will have a couple of my boys guarding them Umewakamaru, Zen and Shōei."

Smiling as she made him lean into her she hummed "So where were you all afternoon?"

Seeing her cheek in his peripheral he turned his head and kissed her on the cheek "The Hokage wanted to talk to me, Jiraiya and Tsu-Tsu."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him "Oh and what did he want?"

Smiling a little he halted her magic fingers "Just to tell us he had fired his advisers and was making us their replacements. After that we discussed various things that for obvious reasons took up my afternoon."

Giving him a cheeky smile "So your an old man now?!heehehe"

Naruto at that grimaced at the thought of being called old when he was only 17 "Well this old man needs to sleep and won't have the energy to do other activities."

Pouting a little she pressed herself closer to his back "You know you don't mean that. You wouldn't be able to resist."

As she said that she had her hands snake down his body. Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully halted her hands by gently grasping her wrists "I am quite capable of surviving one night without the company of a woman..." He then glanced at the watch on his wrist "...Well I think it's time for bed now."

Making a show of groaning and standing up he was tugged back down and pushed onto his stomach by the troublesome woman, who placed herself on his back "Oh no, your shoulders were all tense...I know you don't like being called old, but you have to admit not many 17 year old's relax by smoking on a pipe and lounging about reading scrolls."

Groaning as she kneaded his muscles he hummed agreeing that some of his hobbies were that of an old man "Mmmmhmmmhmhmhmah yeah that's the spot. Unlike other 17 year olds I spend my work time killing, fucking and drinking."

puffing out her cheeks at the second on his list of work time activities she pressed a little harder on a knot of muscle making him twitch and groan a little. Getting the idea, he groaned again as she tweaked a solid pack of muscle "Not so much the fucking anymore."

"Good...Soooo, I'm nearly done with your back..." She then lent back behind her and reached between his slightly splayed legs and grasped his crown jewels "How about we retire to our room and I take care of another particular muscle."

Feeling her grasping his man hood through his pants he groaned again and while he had a cheeky come back in wanting to tell her down there was cartilage and not muscle decided it was wiser to stay silent and agree not that the outcome of agreeing was bad, it was in fact a very good outcome. "Okay."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Lying in bed in a bundle of covers and with a pleasant weight across his waist and lent against his shoulder Naruto looked about and saw he was in his room in the Senju compound. Looking about a little bleary eyed he saw that Shizune was lying next to him. Reaching out and above his head he blindly searched for his watch.

Finding the infernal time keeping contraption he looked at the time and saw it was nearly mid day. Sitting up and removing Shizunes arm he pulled back his covers and looked around only to groan and lay back down as he saw three figures sat about his room looking at him in amusement at his state.

To his left one of the intruders an middle aged man with grayish hair on the top that went to black tips, with two wavy horizontal lines across the top. The right half of his face is covered by his long hair. A few strands of loose hair that hang on the left side of his face are usually hooked behind his left ear. He has a bit of stubble running across his jaw and chin. And piercing gold eyes. He clothing was that of a samurai which was a purple colored shihakusho lined with white cloth and a green haori.

Sat by the Shoji door with a sword rested on his shoulder was a abnormally large man with pale white hair with vivid red highlights. His face is slightly elongated and has a wide drawn mouth, which coupled with his red eyes give him a somewhat snake like appearance. His hair also covered the right side of his face. Physically he's about 7'4 tall and incredibly muscular and he was wearing a hooded jacket with a red cloak over the top with ankle length cargo pants and closed toed sandals. Under his jacket he was wearing a plain white T-shirt that was only just visible.

The last person was sat on a tatami mat to his right and like the first man he was rested on his knees and had his eyes closed, he was a relatively frail looking man with had khaki colored, scruffy hair that turns black at the neck and deep red eyes with small pupils. His skin is pale and he usually wears a purple kimono and a dark blue Haori with red details along the sleeves and collar.

Opening his eyes again and sitting up he pointed to the door "Get out I'll be with you three in a minute."

The three men stood silently and went back to the room that he had been relaxing in the day before. Sitting up he rolled off the futon completely naked and donned a simple light kimono that was left open from his navel upwards and gently walked out the room and down the hall till he came to the room he was in the day before and saw that Tetsu his lawyer and Tomoko his solicitor were looking through the Fox tax documents already.

Moving over to his pipe he looked at the three men speaking to the Shihakusho wearing one first before the big man and the frail one "Umewakamaru, Shoei, Zen thank you for bringing Tetsu and Tomoko."

the eldest Umewakamaru who was an ex samurai from the land of Iron spoke calmly and in a deep gravely voice "It's no problem Leader, but it seems things have changed since we last gathered like this."

Filling his claimed pipe Naruto nodded "Indeed it has old friend; In fact I have recalled Setsura, Kurotabō, Kagibari as well. It seems that the village was in desperate need to have me back."

Zen at that point chuckled "Come now Leader, your a mercenary through and through. Your return did not come without cost on the leafs side of things...Tell us what was your price?"

Blowing out a stream of smoke he chuckled a bit "You know a bit of this and a bit of that...All you need to know is that I am now one of the four, no five most powerful people in the village. That and I'm expecting a big payout hence why I asked you to escort Tetsu and Tomoko."

It was then Shoei spoke up "We know you Leader, why are you gathering the smoke all in one place?"

Puffing out more smoke and tapping out the burnt out tobacco he Naruto refilled it as he answered "I was going to ask that you re-swear your allegiance to me as your leader and to the village."

Umewakamaru at that spoke "And what would we gain from joining the village, you have to remember we're soldiers of fortune. Give us a reason to stay."

Smirking at his eldest members harsh words "Simple I would place you all as HUNTER ninja which would allow you to operate as your usual bounty hunter selves it would be instead of going to a black market money house you would come back here to the village to collect your reward which let me tell you is more than any black market pay out..." He then paused as he blew out some smoke "...The only people you would report to and take orders from would be me and the Hokage. Not a bad deal if you ask me."

Shoei again spoke up from his spot which changed from a sitting position to a kneeling one with both his fists on the ground "I will swear myself to you again Leader, and knowing your dream to bring back your clan which is possible here in the village I swear on my family name that me and my blood will forever be your clans vassals."

Smirking around his pipe he saw that Zen had taken a knee, his right fist on the ground and his left over his heart "I swear on my name, family, clan and life to serve you as a faithful subordinate and the same as Shoei my future family will support yours as vassals."

Nodding at the frail mans claim he turned to Umewakamaru who was in a traditional Japanese bow sprawled out on the ground before he sat up slightly as he felt Naruto's gaze on him "You saved my life at the same time of sparing it, I am forever in your debt, but more than that you have become a good friend over the last few years the smoke has been operating, I swear myself to thee and my family to the clan of Uzumaki as humble vassals."

Naruto nodded "Good well that's five out of the eight members of the smoke, Gozumaru and Mezumaru did the same and have left on a mission for me...Now if you fine gentlemen don't mind could you go and leave me with Tetsu and Tomoko to talk business. Your free to enjoy the sights of the Senju compound, go relax you all probably need it. We'll share cups of Sake when all the member appear before me."

The three men stood and left the room.

Turning to Tetsu and Tomoko who were still looking over the files he got up and shuffled over to them and sat down by the table and was greeted by the both of them.

"Uzumaki-dono"

"Naruto"

Smiling he greeted them both "Tomoko a picture of beauty as always, Tetsu you know I'm not one for honorifics. So what sort of pay out do you reckon I'm looking at Tetsu?"

The elder man shrugged a little "Well considering the sum of money that you had to use in total while the Fox tax was in effect, quite a lage amount of money but I don't think I will be able to get you seven years worth of 20% interest for each year...the least you could hope for would be 5-6% and the most 12-14%... " he then saw Naruto frown "...I know what your thinking but we have to take in account the current economy and other factors as well. But don't worry I'll try my hardest to get you what you want."

Naruto nodded "What time frame are you thinking before we proceed with submitting it to the Hokage, Daimyo, Civilian representative and Shinobi council?"

Shrugging his shoulders and shuffling a couple of papers he was looking at and grabbing another document he hummed "By myself about a week and a half maybe a little longer."

He nodded at the answer "Thats fine, I trust your judgement Tetsu..." The man nodded and went about his reviewing of the documents.

Tomoko looked up from what she was reading and placed them in another pile by Tetsu "So I take it that I won't be helping on Tetsu's new little project."

Naruto grinned as he puffed out a cloud of smoke "That's right...Have you heard of Gato of Gato industries?"

Pursing her lips she nodded "Yes, he's a big shot business tycoon that has ruffled a few feathers in the Daimyo's court. What about him?"

Taking another puff of his pipe Naruto smiled and wiped some blood on a seal on his wrist making a equally large pile of paper, folders, ledgers and what not appear on the floor beside Tomoko "Well me and him did a little business, lets just say he double crossed me and it cost him dearly and I may have taken a little more than just my payment."

Sighing at his skimmed over and un-telling answer "Well as long as no body would testify against you in court or anything, god knows how many times me and Tetsu have had to bail you out."

He waved her off dismissively "Don't worry about it no one would testify the bridge builder was to happy, Gato's thugs and workers are all dead, the leaf ninja won't speak out against their own and the other mercs I don't think a court of a respectable judge would take the view of a nukenin seriously, it's fine, really all I want is everything he own's transferred over to me and I want the funds split evenly, a third to keep his business running and hiring the people of wave to keep it running which I'm sure you can take care of, another third I want funneled into the village buying up various shares and assets of companies and businesses and the last third I want for personal use and placed in the Uzumaki vault when the time comes for now it goes in my bank."

Giving him an exasperated look Tomoko nodded "You sure don't make my life easy do you Naruto."

He shrugged as he stood "True but you love your job I make it challenging and you get paid big money...Anyways I have to go, all the facilities are at your disposal." As he finished he rounded the corner and was down the hall way leaving the two law professionals to work on things.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Rounding the corner and coming to the front of the compound Naruto was greeted by the sight of Shoei relaxing on the grass, Zen sitting silently in the sun and Umewakamaru, talking with Jiraiya of all people. Stepping off the porch he was surprised when he saw Shizune in her usual black Kimono come from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. While much to his shock Tsunade also had a tray but with snacks on stumbling a little, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes considering he placed the pipe down on his way out. Taking out a match he lit it and inhaled the nicotine and made it to the sunny patch and sat beside Zen "You should show Tsunade and Shizune your Sake Feather Healing Jutsu."

Zen at that opened one eye "But that's a Hiden jutsu of my clan...While I know they can't copy it since they don't have my chakra it's still a clan jutsu."

Naruto hummed and nodded "I suppose your right oh we...Hey that's my smoke!" as he was talking Shizune had placed down her tray of drinks and had walked over and ripped the smoke from Naruto's mouth making him frown.

Not one to back down "While I'll tolerate the pipe, I won't tolerate these cigarettes while not on missions or while I'm around understood mister." As she finished she crossed her arms, rose an eyebrow and started tapping her foot.

Sighing in defeat he nodded knowing it was best not to get in an argument, but then again he would just light another one as soon as she turned her back to him "Yeah, Yeah sure." out the corner of his eye he could see Zen's shoulders going up and down as he laughed silently.

But it also seemed Shoei had heard them and started laughing loudly before blurting out "WHIPPED!"

Naruto was about to say something rude and snide in return but saw Shoei shrink a little and turned and saw Shizune sending a pointed glare at the hulking literal giant of a man "At least he has a girlfriend."

Deciding to show his age Naruto pointed and laughed "Yeah Shoei, aren't you still a virgin while I've nearly had a different girl each night since I was 14."

Sending a narrowed eyed glare at Naruto he shook his head snorted and laid back down in a huff.

While they were all relaxing Naruto soon was snoozing in the sun while he had a Sakazuki of Sake in one hand, Zen was talking to Tsunade about something most likely medical jutsu since he was a bit of a wiz when it came to obscure medical jutsu like his families Sake Feather Healing Jutsu. Shoei had fallen asleep with a bottle of Sake beside him, while Umewakamaru was playing a game of Shogi with Jiraiya.

Shizune was lying next to Naruto in the sun enjoying the peace and quiet since this would be her last day of being off duty before she did usual shifts at the village shinobi hospital along with Tsunade who would be juggling being Hospital CEO and Hokage Adviser and Jiraiya wouldn't be leaving as he now found it easier to have his toads go to his spies and gather information from them before reporting back to him and Naruto he was currently on duty as adviser but the Hokage hadn't called, he couldn't be bothered going on a HUNTER mission not that he would since he had been asked ever so nicely if he could stay in the village since the Chunin exams would be starting soon at the end of the week or something like that.

It was then that Naruto sat up a little but didn't get up from his spot and took a sip of his sake before raising his sakazuki "Oi old man what brings you away from the tower at this time of day."

Shizune at that started a little bit as she was half dozing, looking over she saw the Hokage in his kage robes with a little smile on his face while puffing on his pipe. Making to stand she stopped when Hiruzen waved her off "please don't let me disturb your peace...I just came to ask Naruto a question."

Naruto at that sat up fully and downed the last of his sake "I'm all ears hit me!"

Chuckling at his youngest adviser and most eccentric one to say the least which was saying something when the other two, one was self proclaimed super pervert and renowned author of the smuttiest series of books in existence while the other had a gambling and alcohol problem. "Alright then Naruto, the chunin exams start in a couple of days and I've just received a late entry for two ninja teams from a new ninja village called the hidden sound based in the land of Rice...I was wondering if you had any Intel on them or a reason why I shouldn't allow them to enter?"

humming a little Naruto shrugged "I don't know to much about the sound village...All I do know is that it popped up a couple of years ago, they've stayed mainly to themselves but they have been hassling the Bennisu Island Ninja and the Nadeshiko Village Ninja as well other than that they haven't really done to much mainly small time missions in frost, Hot water and any where else they can get work. I don't see any reason not to allow them to participate it will give us a chance to gather more information on them. And see the caliber of their up and coming Ninja."

Puffing on his pipe Hiruzen nodded "Alright I'll accept there entries..." He then looked about at Shoei, Zen and Umewakamaru "...Who are these three that I could sense on my way over here they are at least Jonin level."

Naruto smirked "It's not well known but I'm the leader of the infamous Smoke Group of Mercenaries, these three escorted my Lawyer and Solicitor here and finished swearing allegiance to me and the village."

Nodding his head "Well now should I be expecting the other five members of smoke to be turning up sometime? Are you going to give me names."

Pointing at Shoei who was lying on the ground asleep "That's Shoei the Mammon..." He then pointed at Zen who was talking with Tsunade still "Zen the Apathetic..." and lastly he pointed at Umewakamaru who was still engaged in a game of Shogi with Jiraiya "Umewakamaru the Prideful."

At each one Hiruzen nodded "And I suppose you want me to have them given headbands and made jonin of the village"

Naruto nodded "Yeah that was the plan, they were going to join the HUNTER Corp. Same with the other five."

blowing out some smoke Hiruzen turned to leave "All the needed preparations will be made for when the rest arrive."

Naruto just waved at his back and fell back on his back and sighed "Setsura, Kagibari and Kurotabō need to hurry and get here...Ah well Chunin Exams will prove to be most interesting."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Later sitting in his own personal quarters that he shared with Shizune, but at that moment he had one of the sliding walls in place separating him from their sleeping area and he had Gozumaru sat before him while he smoked on a pipe. "Your back early, but I find myself left wanting. Where is Karin Uzumaki?"

Gozumaru having come up with what he was going to say well in advance to his meeting with his leader, looked the man in front of him in the eye "I found out she is being entered into the chunin exams that are being held in a couple of days here."

At his subordinates words Naruto blew out a ring of smoke before with unerring accuracy blew a straight tendril of smoke through the ring "For her to give information up so easily. Gozumaru, this wouldn't happen to be the first time you have spoken with my cousin would it?"

Shaking his head Gozumaru answered truthfully "No Kyo, this would be the second time. In fact we've actually become good friends."

Tapping out his pipe Naruto grinned a little lazily "Good, Good. Have you mentioned my name yet and the rest of the Smoke?"

Gozumaru nodded "I have and she seemed curious and somewhat excited that there is another Uzumaki alive other than her. I told her she may expect to have an audience with you while she is in the village...I hope you don't mind my presumptuous actions."

Before Naruto could answer he was cut off by a feminine voice from behind Gozumaru "Of course he doesn't, in fact he is secretly very happy Gozumaru-kun."

At that the two males looked to the door and saw Shizune knelt by the door with a tray of tea sat in front of her. Naruto at that laughed a little "Well now isn't this a surprise, look at you acting like a proper noble woman bringing tea to her lord."

Shizune looked up at Naruto and gave him a pointed glare "I did learn other things besides medical jutsu, or did you forget that kunoichi have an entire other set of skills that they have to learn compared to you men." She then paused before moving into the room and handing Gozumaru a cup of tea and moved to sit beside Naruto and handed him one as well and stayed seated "I was making Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, Umewakamaru-san, Shoei-san and Zen-san some tea and I thought it would be nice if I bought you two a cup as well...And would you stop acting so intimidating towards Gozumaru-kun."

At that Gozumaru looked up from his cup with a little blush "There's no need to stand up for me, Naruto-sama can be a lot more intimidating when he wants to be."

Shaking her head Shizune looked at Naruto again "He's just a little boy don't be so hard on him the fact he got to grass and back in two days is rather impressive for someone his age."

Sighing and blowing out a shed tone of smoke Naruto shrugged and shifted position again "Yes, Yes, Good work Gozumaru, once she gets to the village shadow her and make sure no one tries anything, also keep an eye on her during the second round it will prove to be most deadly. After the second round bring her here to the compound where I shall have a personal audience with her."

Gozumaru nodded happily with his orders, standing up he gave a bow before leaving the room "Yes thank you sir."

Naruto waved dismissively "Yeah, Yeah, take the next couple of days to relax." He then turned to Shizune "I have a feeling these chunin exams are going to be most interesting."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking through the village Naruto was in his loose kimono that showed off his chest and he had Umewakamaru beside him dressed as usual and with a katana held in his hand sheathed, the only difference was that he had the hidden lead head band wrapped around his forehead and his old Smoke group headband wrapped around his waist along with his beige sash "Do you know where Kagibari, Setsura and Kurotabo are, I sent word for them the same day as I sent for you. They're taking too long."

Staying silent and walking beside his leader with his eyes closed Umewakamaru finally answered his impatient leader "Last I heard Kurotabo was on the farthest boarders of Iwa exploring the smaller nations beyond, Kagibari I believe is seeing how far the deserts of Kaze no Kuni stretch for. But I believe she was last sighted at the ruins of Roran City. Setsura on the other hand is somewhere in the land of demons possibly even further than that."

Frowning at his second in commands answer Naruto grunted in annoyance "But we both know that if Setsura heads any further east they are countries dominated by samurai much like the land of Iron. Regardless given the time frame Kurotabo and Setsura should be arriving with in a week or so as for Kagibari she'll turn up when she turns up." He then press his fingers to his forehead and thumb to his cheek and rubbed back and forth "Being leader is so stressful."

Umewakamaru allowed a ghost of a smile to adjourn his face "Indeed...What our are orders for the chunin exams leader?"

Stepping round a street kid and a couple of people who had yet to realize who he was considering while he was still in the village he fooled everyone except the hokage that he was a five year old runt and not a eight year old which was around the time he left the village. "Your orders for now, I want you and the others to watch any and all Sound Ninja who are in the village like a hawk and make sure they don't confront you alone."

His only answer and indication his second was listening was the nodding of his head. Stopping outside the Hokage tower Naruto stopped as did Umewakamaru "Thank you for escorting me not that you needed to, anyway head back to the compound and get the others for your mission and report to me and the Hokage at the end of the day. In the mean time Tsunade, Jiraiya, the old man and I shall be enjoying a drink and watching the first exam of the chunin exams...Oh this is proving to be most exciting."

Shaking his head at his leaders gleeful look Umewakamaru bowed a little before turning around and heading back intent on getting Gozumaru, Zen and Shoei for the mission they were given.

Having made his way to the Hokages office and finding the others were already present Naruto took a seat and was somewhat surprised to see that a pipe and everything had been set up for him. Raising an eyebrow at it in confusion looked over at Tsunade who was sipping on a Sakazushi full of sake "I don't recognise this pipe whose is it?"

Tsunade looked over at him while Jiraiya grumbled at being ignored "Shizune saw it in a store and thought you might like your own one instead of the second hand one you have been using, Sarutobi sensei has provided the other parts." She then muttered "I have no idea what she see's in him."

pouting at her mean words Naruto ended up shrugging and setting about filling and lighting his pipe and looking at the crystal ball that was sat in the middle and frowned "Oi Ossan not being rude but are we really going to be looking at a small crystal ball for an entire day?!" he asked slightly perplexed at having to stare at such a small screen.

Hiruzen ignored the old man comment "Mito said the exact same thing when she was alive and I was just starting out as Hokage...When I told her yes she stole it and wrote a seal on the bottom that acts as a projector and will be throwing the visual up on the wall right now." as he said that he touched the seal on the bottom of the ball and a flicker of light happened before the entire blank wall of the Hokages office was covered in a picture of all the assembled chunin hopefuls were waiting for the exams to start.

Naruto then lent over towards Jiraiya "I always wondered why one wall was always blank...and now we do."

Jiraiya nodded "Just imagine we could use this to spy on the ladies in the hot-spring and have a large life sized version right in front of us." Naruto just nodded but they soon had a fist embedded in their heads courtesy of Tsunade.

Quieting down the two men looked at the screen just as one of the sound Ninja attacked a leaf genin. As it was happening Jiraiya commented "Both have fluid movements, quick attacks and high agility to avoid."

Naruto nodded "But didn't you noticed that the leaf genin noticed the attack before it got in range and didn't do anything and I bet you anything you like that the gauntlet on the sound ninja's arm has a special effects."

Just as he finished they all saw the leaf genin fall to his knees and throw up. Tsunade hummed and rubbed her chin "I see the gauntlet must have created small sound vibrations in the air and effected his inner ear."

Sarutobi at that point added his own two cent's "Don't you find it strange he just stopped and didn't retaliate, it almost seems like he knew what was going to happen."

Jiraiya at that looked at Sarutobi "Your not thinking that was a set up right I mean that would..."

Naruto then cut across his former sensei "It would mean we've become to relaxed and allowed a spy from another village to enter our ranks."

"Aren't you three looking into it a bit to much?" Asked Tsunade while not taking her eyes off the screen as she watched Sakura Haruno go to help the silver haired genin off the ground.

Sarutobi shook his head "Remember what I taught you Tsunade, suspect everything discount nothing. It would be worth looking into, you both have contacts in the underground."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out a small bell from his pocket and jingled it as the last chime rung out a dove appeared in front of him "Kurotsume, it's time I called in a favor from the Fuma in the land of rice. Tell them I want all the information they have on the sound village."

The dove nodded and flew off out the open window. They then turned back to the screen in front of them and saw that Ibiki was in the process of explaining the first test.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Having sat through the first exam which was an hour long the four of them had been watching at each of the methods that were used to cheat off of the strategically placed chunin in the room. The only methods that caught the attention of the three advisers and Hokage were one being from a leaf kunoichi who was called TenTen who managed to deploy mirrors with wires attached so she could see other peoples answers while also allowing her teammate who was an interesting fellow called Lee. The other one that caught Naruto's attention was the Kazekages son using a puppet to duplicate himself and trick one of the chunin allowing him too get his answers.

Naruto who had been to the hidden sand village a few times before he was branded an S rank criminal for various reasons, that didn't involve him fighting Sasori. But he couldn't help but chuckle a little "What are the rules around other villages sending their jinchuuriki into another?"

At his question Jiraiya who was quietly conversing with Tsunade stopped and looked over at Naruto as did Tsunade. Hiruzen on the other hand puffed on his pipe and mulled over the question for a second before answering "Close to if not outright declaration of war on the nation they sent their jinchuuriki to. Why?"

Naruto casually pointed at the the red headed boy with a tattoo on his forehead "That is Gaara no Subaku, youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage and Jinchuuriki of the One Tails Tanuki Shukaku...Now tell me what the sand is thinking sending a little homicidal psychopath to our Chunin exams."

Hiruzen at that frowned "I wouldn't have a clue...But for now we should wait and see what they are going to do."

Standing and stretching a little Naruto made his way to the door "Unfortunately we can't watch whats going on in the Forest of Death so if you don't mind I think I will retire for the day and meet you at the tower in five days..." He then paused at the door before looking over his shoulder "...Before I forget I'm having Umewakamaru, Shoei and Zen follow the Sound ninja, I will return here this evening and wait for Umewakamaru to arrive with a report on them."

Hiruzen nodded and waved him off "That's fine, see you then."

With that Naruto left the room. Leaving the tower Naruto slowly walked down the street in his loose open chested plain blue kimono and was slowly smoking on a cigarette and allowing the smoke to billow out of his mouth as he went. He couldn't help but silently be amused by the civilians a mere nine years ago he was scorned and hated by the villagers, but then again they did think he was a five year old so some people well most people thought he was someone else completely, it was all rather amusing for him.

Stopping outside a liquor store he looked in and hummed a little before turning away and continuing on. While he was walking around aimlessly he, frowned a little when he came across the leaf village grave yard. He didn't understand but he continued walking in and wondering along the lines of graves until he came across the date of his birthday 17 years ago, sighing a little sadly he walked along the line with dispassionate eye until he came across a slightly more decorated pair of headstone.

Stopping in front of the headstones he looked at the names and smiled sadly as he read the first headstone out loud

"Minato Namikaze

The Yellow Flash of the Leaf, Fourth Hokage

Loving Husband and Father

Born in the 50th year of the Village, Died 75th year of the Village."

He then looked at the next one and let a lone tear run down his cheek as he read aloud again while placing a hand on the top edge of the flat marble headstone.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

The Hot Blooded Habenero of the Leaf

Loving Wife and Mother

Born in Uzushiogakure, Died in the 75th year of the Village."

Standing a little longer in silence he wasn't quite sure what to say, he had known about them for years yet this was the first time he had come to visit there graves. He sometimes wondered if that made him a bad son or not. Giving the gravestones a somewhat longing look "I didn't bring flowers this time. Actually I think I've developed a form of whimsy, next time I'll bring you a large bouquet and wreath of White Chrysanthemum, Daffodils and Yellow Camellia's. Until next time Mother, Father."

Turning away from the graves he walked out the grave yard and continued walking until he came across the Konoha market place. As he was he felt his hand brush against the pipe he had placed in his sash around his waist, walking along the many stalls he stopped when he saw a stall that was being run by a merchant who had been calling out to people saying he had the finest silk Kimonos and jewelry from the land of birds.

Now Naruto had been to land of Birds and had to admit they had some very high quality kimono's, silks and jewelers. Stopping he inspected some of the wears the man had and nodded when he noted a gold necklace that had lots of red rubies inlaid into the gold links that had silver around the outside connecting the tear drop shapes together to make a rather fetching necklace. Picking it up and looking at it as it glinted off the sunlight he hummed and nodded in approval which he noted made the merchants face light up somewhat as he watched him inspect the jewelry "That is a fine piece Sir, it would look very pretty on the woman your buying it for..." At that Naruto nodded his head agreeing it would look good on Shizune. The Merchant then produced a pair of matching earrings that had been set nearby the necklace "...perhaps I could interest you in these matching earrings as well good sir?!"

Smiling around his cigarette Naruto nodded "You know what I think I will...How much for the set?"

"989 ryo good sir." Was the merchants immediate answer.

Not really in the mood to do any bartering to lower the price and it wasn't like 989 ryo was that expensive, heck he had eaten meals that was more expensive than the necklace and earrings although he was guessing he was getting a deal since he was buying the set. Nodding his head he pulled out a roll of notes and slowly counted it out and handed the merchant the money "Good price."

He then accepted the medium sized square box that the merchant had placed the necklace and earrings in "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Naruto just tilted his head and walked off into the crowd. While he was walking along he was greeted by multiple peoples who had no clues as to who they were, most likely they were civilians who wanted to schmooze up to him a bid to get the civilian council reinstated. But it would be a cold and peaceful day in hell before that happened.

Making his way back to the Senju compound since he was still in the process of having plans drawn up for a large building complex for his own Uzumaki compound which would encompass the Uzumaki Mask Shrine that sat on the outskirts of the village and on the right most boarder of the Senju lands and because of that Tsunade said she had no qualms about his compound extending into Senju lands, since they were technically family through Mito being their mutual ancestor.

Speaking of money he should see how Tetsu and Tomoko were doing. Tetsu and drafting up an argument to get the money he was owed from being swindled out of it thanks to the fox tax and Tomoko he wanted to know how far she had gotten in transferring all of Gato's asset's to him. But then again he wasn't all that into business hence why he had those two and would employ someone who would know what they were doing.

Deciding not to annoy Tetsu and Tomoko. Naruto made his way back to the Senju lands and decided he would go and enjoy nature a little and walk through the gardens that had been established since Hashirama's reign as Hokage.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

A little later having returned to the main compound building where he had taken up residence Naruto sat on a cushion covered tatami mat. Puffing on his pipe he sighed with something akin to impatience, excitement and trepidation. Any day now he was expecting Gozumaru to come walking through the door right in front of him with a small 13 year old red head following him. That and he was still thinking about the fact that a war could potentially break out at any moment thanks to the Kazekage being a right pillock and sending his jinchuuriki son to the konoha chunin exam.

While gazing off into space he didn't notice Shizune slide one of the sliding walls back a little allowing her entrance to his little sanctuary from behind him. Dropping to her hands and knees she slowly crawled along the floor relishing at the fact he was wearing his open fronted Kimono giving her full and easy access to him.

When she was close enough she slide her arms about his waist and rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck a little making him look at her from the corner of his eye. "So your shift at the hospital finished...I've been so bored."

Shizune blinked a little at that before pulling her arms away and then draping them over his shoulders and leaning against his back "Well I'm here now...What's on your mind." As she said that her hands brushed against the necklace box.

Not at all worried that she had found his gift to her which was a way to say thank you for the wonderful pipe, allowed her to snatch the box from within his robes. He then watched as she stood and walked around so she was knelt in front of him.

Shizune opening the box was completely shocked by the bit of jewelry she had just been gifted lifting it out delicately she held it in front of her and looked at all the detail. Placing it back down in the box she brushed her fingers against the earrings. Placing the box down she lunged at Naruto and hugged him tightly before leaning up and tentatively claimed his lips in a series of short, sweet and gentle kisses that he returned "There beautiful Naruto thank you."

Nodding he held her close to his chest "War possibly looms."

At that Shizune pulled back a little "What?!"

Pursing his lips Naruto sighed "The Kazekage is being a complete and utter sand dune fucking bastard and sent his homicidal psychopathic jinchuuriki son Gaara to the chunin exams." Not letting her pull away anymore he pulled her back close to him and continued to hold her.

To think he had come so far in the last week or so it seemed like a life time ago that he had been sleeping with anything that had set of sexy legs and a rack to match, smoking and drinking until he couldn't wake up in the morning and killing people for a job. Now look at him he was all but tied down to one woman mostly, he was smoking less but that was the woman's fault and instead of killing people he was advising the Hokage on various things and helping run the village that had once hated his very being and sending people on kill missions.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Three days before the end of the 2nd Exam

Sitting in his usual spot in the Senju compound Naruto was rather relaxed, pipe in one hand, cup full of sake in the other, woman he loved sitting close by doing her own little thing that he was to lazy to find out was what. But he had a nagging feeling that was stopping him from relaxing completely and it was pissing him off to no end and that was why he was looking for a distraction of any kind. A distraction that seemed to have eluded him all day, a day which had started at five in the morning cause Shizune couldn't sleep for some reason or other and proceeded to wake him up in the process as if to make the point if she couldn't then he couldn't.

His prayer for a distraction was soon bought to fruition when he saw Gozumaru fly into the room and kneel before him while a rather cute little 13 year old red head was stood in the door way looking at him nervously.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of it one minute his chakra had been rather sluggish but then all of a sudden it played up. Focusing on the girl he could almost feel her chakra resonating with his own until they quietened down considerably. But it was then that both pointed at each other "UZUMAKI!"

Calming down and taking a deep pull of his sake and pipe "Well then I don't have to convince you then...you felt it too didn't you your chakra it resonated didn't it."

Karin nodded "Yeah that was weird, kaa-san explained various things in her journals and everything, but she never said anything as to what the resonation would feel like."

Humming Naruto motioned for her to take a seat next to Gozumaru, which she did a little gingerly but smiled towards the boy who was about the same age as her. "Before we proceed, I would like to give my sincere condolences for the death of your mother, I don't have any words that can express how deeply her loss has effected me."

Nodding a little sadly and wiping her eyes and at the same lifting her glasses slightly "Thank you, can I ask did you feel it in your chakra?"

Shrugging a little "I wasn't aware until it was bought to my attention and that was when I was able to feel it...It probably means we are to distantly related to feel each others deaths keenly."

Giving a slightly sad smile Karin nodded "Thank you."

Seeing her calm a little Naruto puffed on his pipe "Would you be willing to join the clan Karin?"

At that Karin who had been absently allowing her eyes to wander about the room and at the various figures that were sat about "EH!? But the Grass Village leaders would never allow it."

Waving her off dismissively Naruto chuckled a little "Nonsense, trust me come the end of the week your sensei will be under the impression that you fell prey to one of the many beasts that reside in the Forest of Death...After I'm assuming that Gozumaru had to save you from something. So what do you say?"

Glancing at Gozumaru who had stayed silent completely in the presence of her elder cousin looked over at the woman she was yet to be introduced to and was gifted a gentile smile that put her nerves at ease and was only reinforced by her words "Karin, Naruto is quite capable of protecting you, he is after all classed as an S rank ninja in four of the five great villages and one of the advisers to the Hokage, and perhaps you've heard of the Smoke wraith."

At that Karin nodded a little bewildered, she never imagined he was the infamous smoke wraith. That meant her cousin was a total bad ass...that was so totally awesome "Yes I will join..." she then faltered somewhat "...Um, I ah never, ahh wanted. That is to say I was forced into being a shinobi."

Getting the gist of her nervousness Naruto waved his hand that displaced some lingering smoke "I understand you don't wish to be a shinobi right, that's fine, I don't mind. My retainers and I gather enough income and not to mention I should be getting a couple of big pay days in the near future." He then paused as he exhaled some smoke so he didn't end up in a coughing fit "Although...wait recite the clan laws to me surely your mother had those written in her journals."

Karin nodded understanding what he was getting at she knew what would happen if she decided not to be a shinobi she would have to be married by the age of twenty to someone of inferior blood and not of a bloodline, in clan marriage was preferable but she had a feeling that Naruto was off the table considering with her variations of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai she could sense Naruto's chakra all over the other woman and vice versa. Taking a breath she repeated the Laws she had committed to memory.

"1. All Non shinobi family members must be married by the time they are 20.

2\. Your not considered an adult until you are at least an Intermediate level Fuinjutsu user.

3\. Never expose the way to the shinigami mask to outsiders

4\. Never teach clan techniques to outsiders

5\. The Uzumaki bloodline must stay pure, inter clan relationships are prohibited. Marriage to non clan Ninja is acceptable as their blood is inferior.

6\. Never reveal clan secrets to outsiders.

7\. Family comes first.

8\. Clan heads word is law.

9\. All those who awaken some form of the Kekkei Genkai must be protected by all non Kekkei Genkai holders.

10\. Infidelity is a crime punishable by banishment unless the woman is taken as a concubine."

Hearing her finish Naruto spoke a little somberly "Well I'm a little more relaxed and progressive than our ancestors, so I'm going to amend the first one just make sure you have a fiancee by the time your 22, otherwise I'm going to have to find potential suitors and that would be a hassle."

Karin nodded happily hearing she had an extra couple of years of freedom "I understand, um I'm only classed as adept in Fuinjutsu...So I was wondering if you could help me progress to Intermediate."

Naruto who was by no means a master in Fuinjutsu was good at seals and like one or two levels off of mastery level by Uzumaki standards that is, compared to someone like Mito Uzumaki he was like a child, a novice. "Sure I can help, since your in luck I'm one of four masters in the village The hokage being one, Jiraiya being the other and Danzo being the third one but he's more into cursed seals and Juinjutsu instead of our fine art of Fuinjutsu."

He then motioned for her to come closer. As she crawled closer he reached out and gently removed her grass village head band and blew out some smoke and watched rather boredly as the smoke melted the metal headband, looking around the room he saw Gozumaru smiling and the two female gawping at the sight, which reminded him Shizune hadn't actually seen him fighting and using his jutsu. " **Smoke Release: Acid Smoke Tendrils Jutsu**. Now that takes care of that, wow one day in the forest and you already reek. Shizune could you take her to the compound hot spring and then take her shopping for clothing. Ah before it slips my mind do you have anything you need or want from your home in grass."

Karin shook her head and pointed at the seal on her wrist which was a small swirl pattern "Nope Kaa-san's journals and everything are inside here."

Nodding Naruto smiled and waved the two woman off and watched as they left to go wash. Turning to Gozumaru he stood and walked so he was stood next to the sitting boy he then ruffled and patted his hair messing it slightly "Good work Gozumaru."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Preliminary Rounds

Standing with the Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade. they were all looking at Anko who was sat on a couch in the top floor observation room of the Forest of Death tower clutching a black mark on her shoulder. Naruto who had unfortunately come across a person with the same mark frowned "Why hasn't it been sealed?"

Hiruzen puffed and shrugged "It's incomplete it has only ever shown any activity if Orochimaru is close by."

Shaking his head Naruto dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his heel and removed Anko's hand from her shoulder and did a couple of handsigns "I learnt this one while I was trawling through the ruins of the Uzumaki's old village in the land of eddies **Fuin: Tenshi no ketsugō-sei.** "

As he said the last words he did a dragon hand sign and placed his right hand over the mark on her shoulder while keeping his left hand in the half seal of the dragon. There was a slight burning sensation on his palm. When he moved it away around the curse mark was a silver chain with a Halo above the seal.

Immediately Anko felt the effects of the seal wore off and looked at him "What the hell was that?!"

Pulling out another cigarette and lighting he spoke around the smoke in his mouth "A fuck load stronger seal than the evil sealing method, as long as I'm alive and breathing the **fuin: Tenshi no ketsugō-sei** won't wear out. So why don't you tell us what happened."

A few minutes later Naruto inhaled and exhaled heavily making smoke come out his nose and mouth, Jiraiya had taken to have a cold stony look on his face, Tsunade's jaw tightened and had a slight twitch and the Hokage remained impassive having listened to Anko's explanation of what had happened in the forest.

Being the first to break the silence Naruto breathed in a shed ton of smoke before emitting it out his nose as he spoke "Is it me or is the fact that Orochimaru has shown his ugly mug now of all times to much of a coincidence considering who else is in the village?"

Hiruzen nodded "It seems to coincidental to be not planned...but on a more pressing matter what are we going to do about Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'll seal the mark after the preliminaries. What should we do now." Naruto asked as he ended up flicking the but of his cigarette and relit another one.

Surprisingly the answer came from Jiraiya "Nothing for now we act as if nothing has changed or happened and we'll revisit this in greater depth tonight...Anko are you able to proceed with your duties."

Anko nodded "Of course I'm feeling better than ever in fact my chakra feels stronger than ever."

They all nodded and Naruto felt the beginning of a grin appear on his face before he whispered in Sarutobi's ear getting a nod and rare broad smile from the old man. Naruto then walked over to Anko and whispered in her ear which ended with her getting a full blown grin that matched Naruto's.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

In the Arena where the Chunin hopefuls were standing in their teams facing a pair of giant hands in a ram seal, as well as their sensei's and proctors standing in front of them. Anko who was standing with them looked at the assembled sensei Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, her old teammate Kiyiomori, Might Guy, Baki of the wind sword from the sand village and some wierdo from the obscure sound village. Also with the sensei but off to one side was Ibiki and six of the chunin helpers that had been helping with the 2nd exam.

Clearing her throat "Congratulations on finishing the second exam... _'Heh there were 78 Ninja who took the exam frankly I'm surprised that even 21 passed I knew less than half would make it, but I really thought the number would be in the single digits hmhmhmhhm.'_ Now your about to be in the presence of the Great and Exalted Third Hokage and his all powerful advisers."

As she finished speaking there was an explosion of ash and smoke all about them that slowly billowed out of the air ducts and entrance revealing the Hokage and his advisers standing in the middle of a slightly raised podium. The Hokage was holding his pipe in one hand garbed in his ceremonial Kage robes and hat. Jiraiya was sat cross-legged on top of a medium sized orange toad behind Hiruzen. Tsunade had a hand on her hip while the other was gently pressed against the toads flank on Hiruzen right. Naruto was still clad in his kimono with the exception to the fact it was so loose that because he was slouched and using his left hand to lean against the toad his entire torso from the hips up was exposed. His right thumb was hooked into his sash that was holding his kimono together and every time he breathed smoke billowed out of his nose and mouth and he had a somewhat bored look on his face as he looked at the genin assembled before them.

The Genin however were a vary of emotions Temari wasn't sure if she should blush, shiver with awe or back away with trepidation _'What's he doing here...This isn't good at all.'_

Kankurō, just looked plain worried he was looking at a group of people that were feared internationally and one of them just so happened to gain an S rank felon status in their village thanks to his little killing spree of 20 top Suna Jonin and the fact he had drawn with fighting Suna nukenin Sasori of the red sands. _'No, No, this isn't good at all...Are we really gonna go through with the invasion with two of the Sannin and him in the village.'_

Gaara on the other hand was ecstatic he could feel his mother writhing and calling for their powerful blood _'Soon Mother, Soon you shall have your blood and I will prove my existence.'_

Kabuto allowed a trickle of sweat to bead on his temple as he subtly glanced at the sound jonin and saw a look of out of this world well concealed fury as he glared at the four figures. Maybe it would be best to not to go through with the invasion and attack on the Hokage cause if they were always around him then killing him would be even more of a challenge than originally thought out. But then there was also a possibility that they could garner more fame and followers if they managed to kill the Smoke Wraith, Hermit Toad Sage and the Slug Princess.

The other leaf ninja looked in awe, respect, jealously, a little lust and a little fear. All four of them cut intimidating figures.

The Sensei however were completely different, Kakashi and the other leaf ninja were silently laughing at the chunin hopefuls expression and knew that if they met these people in a less formal setting they were goofy and down right eccentric. Anko was trying not to outright go googly eyed as she eyed Naruto's near sculpture perfect abs and chest silently cursing Shizune for scoring such a hunk of a stud stallion.

Baki however was all but gleeful as he stared at Naruto's back _'OH this is perfect not only will I be able to bring Suna back to prominence but I'll be able to avenge my brother and all the fallen he killed four years ago.'_

Naruto surveying the area smirked when he saw a couple of looks from the sand genin, he then looked at the green jumpsuit kid he had never met and chuckled "Oh, I like that look in his eye..." he then felt something familiar, looking to his left slightly "Oi Old Man, I know you've been looking forward to giving a big speech and everything, but duty calls Smoke is on the Horizon."

Sarutobi nodded and tried to ignore the looks of shock from the genin at what Naruto called him, well except Lee he was positively pumped at Naruto's words to him "Of course dismissed."

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?

Having left Naruto made his way at a leisurely pace back to the Senju compound, he took in the sights and sounds of the village and was a little surprised while on his walk back he noticed Kabuto run passed in the tree tops at speeds well above that of a genin heck it was nearly as fast as an experienced Jonin. Focusing on the young mans chakra he frowned even more as he felt Jonin Chakra reserves something a genin shouldn't have.

Putting that bit of information away for later when he had his meeting with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen. Naruto continued on his way.

He soon found his way back to the Senju compound and was greeted by a Karin who was wearing a simple black kimono with flower motifs all over it, with a light pastal green inner. Around her waist was a yellow obi with a pastel green cord round as well. "Itoko, Itoko...We have guests."

Naruto smiled at her "I see...Hmm your looking quiet kawaii in your kimono Karin, is it one of the ones you got the other day?"

Nodding at his observation she did a little twirl "Hai, Hai...Your guests are waiting in your normal room, Shizune-chan is serving tea to them as well."

Giving a smile Naruto stepped around his bouncy cousin, who had found out was quite the spit fire when she wanted to be and she wasn't much for his bad habits of smoking and drinking and had taken it upon herself to hide his cigarettes away from him and annoyingly she was exceedingly good at hiding them. "Have you been studying your Fuinjutsu today?"

Karin walking up so she was next to him nodded "Yep, but I need help I'm not sure on a couple of things and I was hoping you would look over it with me."

Nearing his room Naruto hummed a little "Sure why don't you go get your stuff and bring it and we can look at it together, this isn't that important of a meeting anyway."

Giving her elder a cousin a quick bow she ran off down the hall towards her own section of the compound. Naruto removing his sandals walked into his own area where he kept his pipe and everything stepped between the two seated figure and smiled to Shizune who was sitting next to his usual spot. Sitting down he looked up and smiled a little as he looked at the woman of the pair that was sat in front of him she had black, blue, and white hair with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are slightly slanted and red, with multiple rings inside them and she is wearing a furisode with a butterfly motif along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves.

Naruto then looked at the male of the pair was quiet tall but not as tall as Shoei and only slightly taller than himself more like Jiraiya height. He had long blue-black hair and blue eyes, appearing in his early twenties. He was dressed in a black monks' robe and a conic straw hat topped by a diamond shape. He had a white scarf around his neck and an olive-colored kesa fastened by a ring over his robes (signifying his full ordinance as a monk). Apart from the standard warrior monk's shakujō that he always carried, Kuratabō's long robes hid many weapons in his arsenal something that caught a great many people off guard.

Giving them a mischievous sneer that played off the glee filled sparkle in his eye "It's took you long enough to get here, I was about ready to send a search party for you two."

The woman rolled her eyes and gave a flirty smile, something that made Shizune slide a little closer to Naruto's side "Oh master, you care..." she then flashed a somewhat devilish smirk at Shizune while lifting her furisode covered arm allowing the large sleeve drape downwards. An action that made Naruto sigh knowing she was trying to get a rise out of Shizune "...Does that mean Setsura gets a smooch."

Sending the Yuki clan member a pointed look Naruto wrapped his arm around Shizune's waist and pulled her close "Pfft good joke Setsura, there is a reason you've become known as the Yuki onna or do you prefer Death Kiss Setsura."

Setsura at that pouted a little before looking away in a huff. Naruto then looked at the man who was silently laughing at his female companion "Kurotabo my friend I didn't get to see you at our last gathering a few months ago how has everything been Black Priest of Bishamonten."

Kurotabo smiled in return and bowed his head "Things have been well Leader; But I must confess never did I think you would rejoin your old village...But that being said Zen explained some things to us when we arrived..." He then bought his hands together in front of him while also crossing his legs. Bowing his head so it was nearly touching his hands it was a simple monks bow that he learnt from the Bishamonten shrine located deep in the mountains at the farthest boarders of Iwa "...I am prepared to swear on my faith and loyalty to continue serving you as our leader and by extension my future blood and kin will forever be the Vassals and religious retainers of the Uzumaki. As will any aspiring shrine maidens and priests who wish to learn the ways of Bishamoten-sama."

Smirking at his Black Priest he glanced at Setsura who had placed her hands together on the floor and was leaning over facing the ground "You probably already know my response Master Naruto, I would be most happy to serve you in anyway possible now and forever, my life and that of my future kin will serve the main family loyally, I also reaffirm my oath as a member of Smoke."

Having lit his pipe while she was talking Naruto took a deep breath in and out allowing smoke to swirl about him and Shizune who wrinkled her nose up at the smell but remained silent knowing now wouldn't be the best idea to chastise him for his bad habit that he would likely never break and it's not like it actually effected him the Kyubi saw to that making sure that all toxin's that entered his body was cleansed and destroyed by it's chakra. "I would have you share cups of Sake with me, but it would be more appropriate to wait for Kagibari's return. Don't you two agree."

They both returned to their normal sitting positions and nodded at his words. Naruto then looked up and saw Karin was waiting by the door looking a little nervous about entering since it did look really important. Waving her in Naruto smiled "Karin, come, come, I said I would help with your Fuinjutsu didn't I."

Karin nodded and moved quickly to his side and handed him some of her sealing work she was practicing out of the clan scrolls. Taking the sheets of paper, Naruto shifted his side table that contained his tobacco and lighter and patted the Tatami mat beside him. While examining her brush strokes, form and various other things that she may need to work on to progress he spoke somewhat absently "Ah you haven't been properly introduced yet. Karin; The woman in the Furisode is Setsura Yuki one of the last members of her clan and a formidable ninja and while I know you don't want to be a ninja I want you to be able to protect and defend yourself from others so I'll be leaving your self defense and other lessons to her I'm sure that's alright with the both of you."

Setsura smiled and hid a happy smile behind her sleeve that also muffled a squeal "Oh she just the cutest thing ever. Naruto who is the girl though."

Naruto hummed a little as he pointed out a slight error in her sealing "Karin you need to tighten up the vertices and this line needs to be more perpendicular than angled..." He then looked over at Setsura and answered her question "Oh Karin's full name is Karin Uzumaki...My younger cousin."

Blinking at what he said Setsura nodded happily and shuffled forward "It's a pleasure to meet you Karin, you can call me Setsura Nee-chan."

looking a little put out and nervous with what was going on Karin nodded and allowed a smile to take over her face at the thought of having another elder sister figure beside Shizune "Ok Nee-chan please take care of me."

Naruto at that chuckled a little and tapped the crown of Karin's head making her swivel and see him pointing at the other rooms occupant "That's Kurotabo, also known as the Black Priest of Bishamonten the god of Warriors and Guards. He's a little bit shy around new people at first."

At that Kurotabo huffed a little and shuffled a little and knocking his shakujō making it jingle a little "I like to think I have grown out of that phase...But on another note it is a pleasure to meet you Princess."

At being called Princess Karin gushed a little making Naruto frown a little "Careful Kurotabo don't want to inflate her ego to much she's more of a little troll than a Prin...OW Shizune that wasn't very nice, Ah Karin this seal is incomplete you've left out an entire matrix."

Karin looked a little sheepish at that as she watched him write down somethings so he would remember what was wrong with each seal so he could help her fix the problems. Naruto then looked at Shizune "Right fine she isn't a troll" Karin at that huffed and gave a victorious smirk as her cousin was put in his place.

Naruto the pointed at his silently laughing subordinates "Kurotabo, Setsura this is Shizune my ah um whats the word I'm looking for I almost want to say mother..." Shizune at that glared at him playfully since he was getting back at her for the old man comment days ago.

Cutting him off she finished for him "I'm his girlfriend/partner/lover."

 _(AN: I feel the terms boyfriend girlfriend is a little inadequate, but at the same time Partner and Lover don't really suit their relationship and their not quite at that stage where he is willing to get on one knee and marry her, he's young and well not ready to commit that seriously. So to surmise, their together but there past the juvenile boyfriend girlfriend title but also not quite at that stage of committing to marriage...If you can think of a word to help me describe their relationship in future chapters be a champ and review or private message me.)_

At that Setsura frowned a little knowing her chances to be with him were slim but there were probably plenty of hunks out there for her to snap up and get cozy with. Kurotabo smiled "So you've finally stopped your infidelious ways."

Naruto shrugged a little "Well not voluntarily but yes, yes I have..." He then paused "I've already informed everyone else but there is the possibility of war looming on the horizon, so your return is much appreciated. I can't go into to much detail but I am assigning you two to watch over Karin, the compound, Tetsu & Tomoko is that understood also if an invasion or attack does happen I want this place evacuated and I want you to take everyone to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine that I'll show you later."

Setsura and Kurotabo nodded and stood from their spots, Setsura then answered for the both of them "Since Karin is going to be with you we'll take a look around the compound, Will you be going anywhere for the rest of the day?"

Naruto nodded and looked at his watch "Yeah in a couple of hours I need to head to the Kage Tower for a meeting."

Kurotabo at that nodded "Then I shall escort you Leader and leave everything in Setsura's hands."

Humming a second Naruto nodded "Very well but Umewakamaru and the others will be reporting to the Tower as well so they will bring me back so there will be no need to for you to wait around for me."

With that the two Smoke members left the room, Shizune also stood as she noted the time on Naruto's watch "I have to go for my shift at the hospital so I'll she you later." She then lent down and kissed him gently on the lips before walking out.

Karin at that made a slight face but couldn't help but blush at the thought of doing something like that with Gozumaru. Naruto seeing the slight blush smiled and pulled her closer basically engulfing her entire form with his relative large bat wing like sleeves that hung off him and began pointing things out and explaining various tips and even drew some things for her showing her the proper penmanship.

! #$%^&*()_+{}":?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting in a slightly more comfortable room than the Hokages office Naruto was leant against a wall that housed pictures of all the Kage and he was right beside his fathers one. On one of the two comfortable couches was Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting comfortably with a cup of tea each and on the other couch was Hiruzen.

Naruto who wanted to return back to his temporary abode in the Large Senju compound decided to get things rolling with telling them about Kabuto "You know that boy that we accused of being a spy during the first exam..." At that he got nods and turned heads from the three others. "...We were right, I'm thinking he pulled out of the preliminaries?"

Jiraiya nodded "He sure did, didn't even try. Said he was running low chakra and wouldn't be able to fight."

At that Naruto laughed a little "Nah that was a bold faced lie, I don't know if it was intentional but he passed by me while I was walking through the forest to the exit. He was moving at Jonin speeds and I sensed Jonin level chakra reserves from him."

At that Hiruzen hummed thoughtfully. Tsunade then decided to voice her thoughts "So...What are the chances that Kabuto works for Orochimaru and they are somehow colluding with Suna."

Jiraiya who was rubbing his chin in thought couldn't figure out how the two connected but it was to much of a coincidence to be an accident that Suna would send their Jinchuuriki and Orochimaru would turn up and curse Sasuke. "I want to agree but what connections do the two have."

Hiruzen pulled his pipe from his mouth "Suna possibly still holds a grudge, I also believe if Jiraiya's spies last report in that area has any merit is the village is on the brink of bankruptcy and the Wind Daimyo isn't helping any with him send the majority of the missions to us instead of his own village..." he then paused and looked at his advisers who were listening to what he was saying with small frowns on their faces "...As for Orochimaru, he is likely still angry about me not naming him as the fourth Hokage and for the death of his parents when he was a child."

"Two enemies who hold a similar grudge and dislike for us want to see us as ashes on the wind, how wonderful..." Naruto looked out the window of the room over the village "...What are we going to do Saru. We can't just wait for them to attack us, not once in Konoha's history has another village ever breach our walls, are you really going to allow them to do that."

Hiruzen shook his head "Tell me then Naruto what would you do."

Looking about with a cold glint in his eyes "Well if I were the Sand and Sound I wouldn't attack until our focus is most distracted...During the 3rd round fights of the Chunin exams. If I were them I would be slowly dripping the odd ninja into the village under the disguise of civilians, I also wouldn't move the main body of my attacking force until the last possible moment to avoid being detected..."

Tsunade nodded "That's all well and good Naruto, but how would you counter it?"

Pointing at the map that was on one of the walls Naruto walked over to it and pointed at the Valley of the end which was the natural boarder the land of fire had with the land of rice paddies "...Send a large force of about...Ah how many Ninja do we have at the moment?..."

Laughing a little at the sheepish expression Naruto gained "12,000 at the ready and another 5-6,000 reserves that can be called up."

Giving a quick nod and pointing back to where he was before "...Place a large force of about 1000 ninja on the boarder with the Land of Rice the home of the Sound Village do it about a week before the finals..." He then moved his hand across the map and ended up pointing at the land of rivers that owned a small ninja village of Tanigakure "Tanigakure are our allies, send a force of about 600 to the land of rivers and have them dig in that way the Suna ninja may think twice before attacking our combined forces..." He then quickly pointed at every other boarder "...Send around 150 to 200 shinobi to the other boarders to lock them down and make sure no one tries anything..." He then motioned to the Village itself "...Here's where my plan gets a little risky, The Hyuga have them form a temporary police force and allow them unrestricted use of their Byakugan to route out Sand and Sound Ninja. Recall every ANBU and every Hunter Ninja, they will be the ones to hold the village along with the clan heads and us four we'll also have the Jonin sensei's Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Might Guy as well as their Genin teams and on top of that the Cipher corp, Academy instructors for that day as well as the bolstered gate and wall guards which will leave us with about 600 ninja in the village..." He then looked about the room and saw various narrowed eyed gazes as they stared at the map running through various scenarios through their heads "...As for all the others who are on active duty they will be split into random groups and spread across the landscape of fire easily able to reinforce each other since there will be so many of them."

Taking a break he then moved back to his wall spot and pointed at a large open area that had similar terrain to the village if the map was accurate "I have a linchpin and a couple of other ideas that would be implemented first as well just to add extra confusion but I would need Yakumo for one and the entirety of the Kurama clan for the other, oh and before I forget we need to send a detachment to guard the Fire Daimyo."

Jiraiya at that nodded with a grin "Well that plan is actually scarily well thought out...I like, it has it's merits, we're our boarders all of them granted more are going to certain areas. But we're also looking to within, With something like 9,000 shinobi patrolling and scouring the land of fire you wouldn't be able to sneeze let alone mobilize a large enough force without us knowing."

Tsunade looked a little apprehensive "I'm not doubting your plan but the ANBU, Hunters, Clan Heads, Hyuga clan, Us and Sarutobi sensei only number around 340 isn't that a little thin and with the Jonin sensei, genin wall guards and the like that only brings our number up to 500 in the village itself."

Giving her a somewhat ugly sneer Naruto pushed himself off the wall he was against "Do you know why I chose the Hunters specifically for the defense of the village proper...Let me tell you why. They would fight like Demons possessed to protect their home, their sanctuary. This Village is the one constant they have and they would rather die than see her tarnished by those Sand dune fuckers and Rice Munchers. They would rather commit the most heinous of acts than see their families murdered and raped by foreigners. It's the same with every single person and group I have chosen in the defense of this village. So you see Tsunade we don't have 500 shinobi, we have 500 of the best Ninja in the world. Let's show them what we can when backed into a corner."

Nodding at his little speech since he was dead right she would now die quite happily for the village. "I'm all for the plan."

Puffing on his pipe "So who would lead the group at the valley of the end and in the land of Rivers?"

"I would leave it to your discretion Sarutobi, I will leave you to chose various peoples roles." Was all Naruto said. "I need to speak with Yakumo Kurama I stumbled across a very interesting little seal Ole Mito came up with when she came across a Kurama clan member who suffered from the same thing as her."

Hiruzen nodded "Yes...That can be arranged so we have a plan and we know that there is a chance the two enemies are in collusion with each other."

Just as they were about to leave there was a tapping on the window, turning Naruto smiled at seeing his main summoning's little sister Kurotsume return from her mission he sent her on a week ago. Opening it he allowed her to land on his outstretched finger and looked her in the eyes "Reveal your secrets to me."

It was then that everyone saw the birds eyes flash green before they were all assaulted by images of Kabuto going in and out of one of the Sound village lairs, Orochimaru tricking them, a couple of Suna Shinobi coming and leaving and various other images of the sound village flashed before them all.

When it was done Naruto groaned a little and placed the heel of his hand on his forehead and looked at the little dove that had a black feather marring her back somewhat of a trait in the dove summoning clan he had gained "You know I'm pretty sure you make it more painful that your brother Kurobasa on purpose..." rubbing small circles with the heel of his palm he moved back to the window "You can go home now thank you for your help Kurotsume."

The little dove bobbed her head and poofed while she was outside the room. Turning to the other he frowned "Well that just confirmed our fears. Now I should probably go see Sasuke and seal his mark..."

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

A week later Naruto was lying on his futon under a lovely warm and snuggly blanket naked with Shizune next to him also naked and hugging up to the left side of his body. Dreaming happily alarm bells went off in his head as even though in a deep sleep his ninja sense kicked in, opening his eyes and pulling a kunai from out under his pillow he found he was holding a kunai to the delicate white flesh of a females throat "Neko, there better be a good reason." he then felt Shizune stir and leaned over and murmured in her ear and she stilled again.

Neko who was sniffing sligthly thanks to what she had just found nodded as Naruto lowered the Kunai "Hayate-kun was found dead at Kikyo Castle about half an hour ago all the top jonin and advisers are being called to a meeting by Hokage-sama."

Naruto who knew Neko from when he was younger before leaving also knew of her engagement to the sickly jonin Hayate "my condolences Yugao, give me a minute to get changed and then we can go to the meeting."

Yugao nodded and moved out the room. Rolling out of bed Naruto sighed in annoyance as he pulled on his Kimono and tied up his waist sash. Picking up his watch he looked at the time and saw it was only 1:05 in the morning.

Quietly padding out the room so as not to disturb Shizune who pulled the covers of his side closer to her. Stepping outside he saw Gozumaru sitting on the floor awake "You allow her entry?"

Gozumaru nodded "Yes Leader, I checked her as well and I recognised her from being around the Hokage and had seen you talking to her as well. So I allowed her in."

Reaching out he patted him on the head "Good work. Go swap out with Kurotabo or Setsura."

Gozumaru stood with a stretch and a yawn before padding slowly down the wooden hallway to where Kurotabo was sleeping. There was no way in hell he was going to wake Setsura this early he had done that once and he had to be slowly thawed out for five hours after her violent reaction to being awoken.

Walking down the hall Naruto reached the end and saw Yugao waiting patiently for him. Not knowing where to go he reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder "I'm ready."

Sighing a little still getting over Hayate's death she made them both disappear in smoke. Arriving at the meeting room Naruto swept through the door way with Yugao hot on his heels and saw all the assembled Elite Jonin as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade sat in rather large chairs that flanked Hiruzen who sat in the middle. Spying an empty seat beside Tsunade he grumbled as he sat beside her while lighting a cigarette "Why didn't you wake me dam woman, we live in the same bloody compound."

Tsunade not looking at him hissed in return "I only got here a few seconds before you. Now pack it in Sarutobi-sensei is about to explain our plan to the Jonin and what conclusions we have come to."

Settling back in the deep chair he inhaled deeply on his cigarette and spied that Asuma looked a little twitchy while he sat on his knees with the other Jonin pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter and tossed the two at him making them land in his lap.

Getting a startled look from the man, Naruto just smirked in return and waved him to go ahead. He then watched as the man lit it and calmed down considerably. He then caught his belongings as they were thrown back.

Sitting their Naruto absently listened to Hiruzen as he explained everything they had discussed and planned to the jonin and watched dispassionately as their faces went through various emotions of shock and outrage. He somewhat snapped to attention as the Hokage finished explaining their counter measures they had come up with. Naruto at that looked at Shikaku who was the Jonin commander "I would recommend Ibiki lead the 1000 man squad to the Valley of the End and have Aoba or Raido lead the 600 men who are going to be in the Land of Rivers or do you have anyone in mind Lord Shikaku."

Shikaku who was sat off to one side with all the other Clan Heads looked over at the smoking adviser and couldn't help but wonder which one of the advisers had actually come up with the plan. Shaking his head "I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the bill better than those three."

Naruto nodded and blew out a plume of smoke "Good, Good. Your going to be the one coordinating everything from within the village along with Inoichi who will be your direct conduit to the leaders of each of the squads running rampant across the country I'm sure the top of the Hokage Monument would be a most wonderful vantage point to be set up and easily defended by a handful of shinobi."

Giving a slight frown Shikaku and Inoichi nodded "That's fine with us Lord Adviser."

Hearing the title they addressed him by Naruto shifted a little which made his kimono fall off his shoulders and gave a devilish smirk that sent a couple women to blush at his statue sculpted abs and chest "Lord Adviser huh, Jiraiya I like that Naruto the Lord Adviser has a nice ring to it."

Guffawing at the young man "Yeah it does have a nice ring to it, but unlike me and Tsunade you need all the fame and titles you can get brat."

Sending a playful glare across the Hokage at the elder man Naruto stood. He then rolled over the desk and flopped down beside Anko and Kurenai right before with amazing accuracy shot his cigarette but at the male Sannin, looking at the two women he gave a playful look "Pfft can you believe the old perv. If anything he needs all the titles, I mean look at me. I'm hot as fuck, total bad-ass, Majorly powerful, Good with the ladies, Hell in the land of birds fathers have to hide their daughters and wives when I come to town..."

As he finished he stuck his tongue out childishly at Jiraiya who was grumbling something under his breath. Looking about the room he was able to see that he had diffused most of the tension successfully.

Hiruzen seeing that he had explained everything including Hayate's death which he got out the way before calling for Naruto clapped his hands "Now everyone go home and get some rest."

Almost pouting when he felt Kurenai and Anko leave his side pushed himself off the ground spied Yugao and weaved and glided through the throng of Jonin and looped his arm around hers and pulled her to one side and bought her back to the middle of the room.

Looking at Hiruzen he sighed and turned serious "Saru I need to see Hayate's body, I've gotten pretty good at telling which jutsu has been used to kill someone, comes with the trade and if I need a second opinion I can always summon Zen."

Sarutobi nodded "Alright his body is in the hospital morgue awaiting to be seen by the mortician."

Nodding he grabbed Yugao again and disappeared in a cloud of ash and smoke.

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

Appearing outside the Morgue Naruto summoned one of his doves "Go get me Zen to the Hospital."

Walking into the morgue he spoke "Don't do it...I know what your thinking, Don't throw your life away because of this. Hayate wouldn't want that. As your superior I'm ordering you to forget about going to the ANBU commander and asking for a suicide missions. However as your friend from all those years ago I'm only going to say it once, there are those who love you that would be very upset if you died as well."

Yugao who was being dragged along stopped breaking his hold on her arm and glared at him from behind his mask "What would you know."

At that Naruto allowed a sad and melancholic look to be placed firmly on his face "I found out about my parents when I was 12. 12 years of suppressing my emotions on the matter came rushing forth all at once. It was in that moment of weakness that I lost control and used the Kyuubi's chakra for the first and last time. In a matter of seconds I nearly lost everything I held dear...So you see Yugao I know exactly how you feel."

He then reached out and took her arm and pulled her along "I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who killed him once we figure out what jutsu is used and when you do find out about the identity of the killer please exercise some restraint and wait till an appropriate time to seek out his killer."

Yugao nodded and leaned into him slightly "Shizune's lucky to have you."

Sighing they walked into the morgue and Naruto saw Hayate's body covered in lacerations. Walking over to the body he bent over and examined the wound somewhat and grabbed a ruler from the gurney that was nearby and measured the width of the largest laceration before poking the ruler into the cut making Yugao grimace and look away. Naruto hummed a second before holding a ram sign and focusing on the body in front of him and frowned but looked up when he saw Zen enter the room "Look at his body and then I'll tell you what I think killed him."

Zen who looked a little tired blinked and looked at the body before him and looked at the various cuts before grabbing the same ruler as Naruto and measured the largest one before creating a feather out of chakra and ran it over the wound and watched as the normal blue color changed to transparent.

Folding his arms Naruto pursed his lips "just by the depth and width it was a large blade of some kind but of the elemental nature, I'm thinking wind blade jutsu of the Hidden Sand."

Nodding and holding the transparent chakra feather under one of the lights "My Chakra feather is able to take on the nature of any residual chakra left in the air, transparent denotes wind natured Chakra so I'm likely to agree with you."

Looking at Hayate's body Naruto looked back towards Yugao and pulled her into a one armed hug "Zen do it."

Giving his leader a look he nodded "Of course Leader." He then did a short chain of hand seals and created a black chakra feather " **Tengu Clan Hiden Jutsu: Crow Feather Dead Brain Memory Reading.** " he then stabbed the quill of the feather in Hayate's temple making his body jerk about.

Yugao seeing this tried to get away from Naruto thinking Hayate had been revived, but she soon stilled and cried into Naruto's shoulder as the body stilled again. Naruto just rubbed the back of her head comforting her.

Bringing the Black feather from Hayate's head Zen then stabbed the feather into his own temple making him stagger a little before he supported himself on the table and allowed the fragmented memories of Hayate's last three or four hours alive and went wide eyed at the last memory of a half covered face of a Sand Ninja who he had seen being the sensei for the Kazekages children.

Pulling the feather out he then crushed it in his hand "Baki of the Wind Sword."

Naruto took a deep breath "I thought as much...Yugao I'm ordering you not to do anything rash until the shit hits the fan so to speak then I don't care what you do as long as you don't die."

Yugao who had removed her mask while she was crying nodded as she wiped her eyes. Naruto seeing her emotionally drained held her at arms length "Go home, shower, sleep and take the day off I'll make sure you don't get in trouble." Letting go he watched her walk over to Hayate and kiss his forehead before walking out the room.

Rubbing his head and lighting another cigarette Naruto inhaled deeply before checking the time "I'm going home and getting some sleep before the sun comes up."

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

Walking through town with Shizune who didn't have a shift at the hospital until later that day had one of her hands looped through Naruto's own who was quite relaxed and wearing his usual kimono only this one was bright red with yellow edging and a deep black sash around his waist. While they were walking through the market place they saw Sakura looking a little frazzled since she was having to buy sake and various other medical supplies which left her with her arms filled with a couple of bags full.

Chuckling throatly at the pathetic little ninja plight who had also been taken under Tsunade's wing as her second apprentice since Shizune had learn't everything she had to offer besides her super strength something she wasn't to keen on as it would involve her having to bulk up a little more and grow her chakra reserves even more.

Ignoring the little girl and ushering Shizune over to a stall from a Land of Snow merchant that was selling Kimono's of high quality. Allowing her to browse the merchants wears Naruto stepped out a bit and lit his cigarette and began smoking on it when he saw Guy appear beside him raising an eyebrow "Oh Guy what's the matter."

Guy looked a little put out "Shikamaru and Sai confronted Gaara, he was in the hospital attempting to commit murder of my student Lee."

Inhaling deeply Naruto nodded "I take it you stopped anything that may have happened...By the way I heard Lee fought incredibly well despite the odds not being in his favor, I wish I could have seen him in action."

"Yes I sorted it out and thank you, Lee was positively pumped while waiting for his fight he said your words inspired him." Was all Guy said as he looked at Naruto's profile.

Naruto nodded "Thank you for informing me of this incident, I'll have a squad of ANBU following the boy to make sure he doesn't try anything."

Guy bowed a little before leaving. Naruto then looked back in the stall that had a full length mirror and saw Shizune holding a pristine White Kimono that black trimming. Walking back into the stall having ground out his cigarette out on the ground under his heel. He then reached into his kimono and pulled out a cheque book and a pen "That looks beautiful on you it will go well with that necklace..." he then turned to the merchant woman "How much is this."

The woman smiled and looked at the kimono and then at her ledger that was on the table beside her "82896.40 ryo sir it's the most expensive one, 100% silk."

Waving the cheque book a little "No, no that's fine so 82896.40 ryo it is. Just take this to any bank in the land of fire."

The woman nodded and placed the cheque in a safe she had, she then took the garment from Shizune who was holding it out to her and wrapped it up in tissue paper and then placed it in a box before holding it out to them.

Naruto who had lit another cigarette took the box and bowed a little before walking out the stall with Shizune holding on to his other arm.

While they were walking Naruto couldn't help but notice the ANBU and Hunter Ninja that were now prowling the roof tops as if to show whoever was planning anything 'try it if you dare mother fucker' Allowing Shizune to lead him where she wanted him to go he found himself winding through various throngs of people.

While he wasn't a sensor Ninja by trade he was pretty good at sensing chakra especially ones he had been around a lot which was why he smiled a little around his smoke "Time to return home Shizune. Mezumaru has returned."

Pouting a little since she was hoping to get a lunch date out of him before they had to return nodded "Fine..."

Seeing the somewhat dejected look on her face he used his free hand and tilted her head backwards and claimed her lips "I promise after all this has blown over I'll take you out to lunch as much as you like."

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

Having returned to the compound and having gone around the house and not finding who he was looking for grumbled when he ran into Karin and Setsura who were sitting beside a Koi pond and judging by the way Karin was blushing and Setsura had a playful glint in her eye it was something embarrassing. Not wanting to disturb them he turned to leave and spotted Kurotabo on the roof lounging about in a perfect vantage point of the entire compound.

Effortlessly hopping up onto the roof he stood beside his seated friend "Was I wrong when I sensed Mezumaru earlier on?"

Kurotabo who was the sensor of the Smoke when they fought in the Rain Civil war on the side of the rebellion nearly six, seven years ago nodded "You were right, the little scamp has gotten good at suppressing it. Although I am surprised you got a read on it he's being dwarfed by a much larger chakra signature almost as large as yours if I'm not counting the Kyubi."

Humming a little he walked to the edge of the roof "Where is he?"

Making a funny sound with his mouth he pointed his shakujo in a general direction of the main gate "He's being cautious and going along the outskirts of the village, he should be here in about oh I don't know ten minutes, maybe 20 if he's slowed down."

Looking back at the priest with an annoyed look at his vague answer "If I remember you always told us less time so we would work quicker." He then stepped off the roof and landed softly on the ground to the sound of Kurotabo muffled laughter.

Moving to his little office type room knowing Mezumaru would head to it before possibly the Hokage tower plopped himself down and lit his pipe and groaned when he noted his pack of spare cigarettes had up'ed and disappeared on him. Mentally reminding himself to tan someones hide later he got into a relaxed position and picked up a report that Umewakamaru had obviously left him after he left for the morning.

Reading it, it mentioned that the sound Genin Dosu who had made it to the finals had died trying to eliminate his competition. Which wasn't all that unheard of but was frowned upon quite heavily and could end up with being place in an ANBU cell for a couple of months by the hosting village after the exams was concluded. But the real clincher was the idiot had gone after Gaara, yeah not that smart.

They had apparently found his body the next morning completely mutilated and crushed. There was also the worrying fact that while they had been investigating the Gaara, Dosu incident, the other two genin Kin and Zaku had up and pulled a disappearing act on them as had the Jonin sensei of the Sound meaning there was no officially legally visiting sound ninja in the village anymore, well that probably wasn't right the village had been flooded with foreigners in the week running up to the first exam, so there was likely if he had to guess around 100 - 200 Suna and Oto Shinobi hidden in the village laying low.

It was probably a good thing the hunter ninja and ANBU ninja had all returned so quickly and begun patrolling the village since it was tomorrow in fact that the entire Shinobi Corp was being deployed. Also today was the day the Kurama clan would be creating a decoy Hidden leaf village with their Genjutsu prowess in the north east of the land of fire and Yakumo would be making her own duplicate in the south west.

Oh how he wished he could see the ninja's faces when they come across realistic genjutsu villages of the leaf it would be hilarious. That reminded him he should go to the Hokage monument and see how the BOHQ (Base of Operations Head Quarters) was going.

He had gotten so into reading the interesting report and his inner thoughts he didn't register Mezumaru until his Chakra went haywire like it did when he first got close to Karin. Grunting a little at the annoying feeling of having his chakra play up heard a pair of squeaks one a little louder than other.

Looking up he saw Mezumaru lying on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands kicking his feet back and forth and next to him was a girl who had dark eyes and long, straight red hair which she wore with a white head band. She also had on a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armor underneath it and a short white skirt. She was also barefoot. But the one thing he noted with both Mezumaru and the girl was they looked horrible like they had been dragged through something.

Turning his piercing slate blues on Mezumaru "Good God boy go wash up your messing up the tatami."

Giving a fake salute he skipped out the room "Okay dokay Bugikuma!"

When he heard he insufferable nickname he allowed a vein to twitch on his forehead. He then calmed and turned his gaze on the girl who wasn't really a girl she was probably in her mid twenties but because she was from the famous Uzumaki she looked like she was 19. "You felt your chakra resonate with mine and Karin's right."

The girl nodded in a demure fashion as she flashed a shy smile his way "Yes I did, it nice to final meet another Uzumaki, ever since the bloodline wars..." she then halted that line of thought and wiped her eyes "I'm Honoka, Honoka Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled and blew out a plume of smoke "Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the current head of the clan and former to the last Clan head Kushina Uzumaki. I have a few other titles but their not really relevant right now." Honoka nodded at that her mother had told her of the youngest daughter of the clan head had been sent to Konoha to become a Jinchuuriki which was the duty of the main family to look after. She then saw Naruto point out the door at another red head by a pond being shown something by a white furisode wearing woman with black and blue hair "The red head is Karin our cousin and the black and blue haired woman is Setsura..."

He was then cut off as the girl stood to her feet and cut him off "...Yuki"

Naruto scratched his head and blinked "Yeah...wait how'd..." his words died in his mouth as he watched the red head run out the room and hug the living daylights out the Yuki woman who had returned the hug in full gusto even pulling Karin into it as well.

Not want to ruin the obvious reunion he stayed seated and watched from his spot inside as the three girls got talking which was accompanied by a few over the shoulder glance's from them all, no doubt she was being filled in on everything. Shaking his head he watched as Karin and Setsura dragged her off out of sight most likely to get her a change of clothing and a bath and no doubt that hellion of a cousin Karin would come in all innocent like and ask for his cheque book and when he refused he would be hit with the blasted over the top of her glasses puppy dog eyes, coupled with tears threatening to spill out and wobbly lip.

Leaning back he sighed "Well it seems as though the family has just gotten that much bigger...Now where the hell is my eighth and final wraith. Floats like a Cloud Kagibari"

Seeing as he obviously wasn't needed walked out of his little office and pulled out a spare pack of his cigarettes and lit one said to Kurotabo on the roof "Tell Mezu that I want a full report by this evening."

He didn't get a verbal response.

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

 **That evening**

Sitting on a couch that was in the same room as the one they had discussed the possible invasion Naruto was slouch with a sakazuki full of sake "Dosu's dead and the rest of his team are missing."

Hiruzen nodded "I know your Smoke member Shoei delivered me a report on the incident...I think it is a ploy in an attempt to ward us off of their trail but it's not going to work."

Jiraiya who had pulled the short straw and was standing hummed in agreement "I agree, there is only seven days until the finals. The entire non special forces Corp is being deployed, Village security is tighter than ever, the Kurama decoys should be in place soon. All we have worry about is having the ANBU, Hunters and Hyuga uncovering as many Sand and Sound Shinobi as possible over the course of the week as well as what the Kazekage and Orochimaru have planned for us."

Not one for being silent "Plan of action then I personally vote that me and Naruto fight Orochimaru and you two fight the Kazekage. Based on our strengths and weaknesses they are the logical pairings."

Naruto nodded "Not one to brag but I would put myself around Itachi's level and I happen to know that he whooped Orochimaru's ass and took his hand as a sovenier of the fight... So if push came to shove I could go one on one with the old snake for a while."

blowing out some smoke Hiruzen shook his head "While I don't doubt your ability Naruto I would prefer not to have anyone going one on one with either of our opponents."

Nodding Naruto sighed "I know it's an option though, outnumber and over power Rasa and then do the same with Orochimaru the boy fucker...Hehehehehe." he burst out giggling at his little joke.

Shaking his head at his youngest advisers foul mouth and bad taste in jokes he glared mirthfully at the younger blonde "oh can I ask who was the blue haired boy and red haired girl that used your name and signed documentation with your signature to enter the village."

Naruto shrugged no point in hiding it not like he was "Blue haired one is Mezumaru the youngest member of Smoke and Gozumaru's younger half brother; Same mother different fathers she was a friend of a whore that I had taken a liking to and said I would take them out of her hair and trained them up..." he then smirked at Tsunade's twitching eyebrow "...The girl is Honoka Uzumaki, I'm assuming he found her on a sparsely populated island that leads to the sea route of silence. I haven't gotten Mezu's full report yet so I don't know the details, but she must have been taken as a slave while her parents died in the land of water due to the purges. She must have been close to Setsura's branch of the Yuki clan as they seemed to be rather chummy and recognized each other right away...Meh"

Everyone nodded "So brat I have three Uzumaki living in my compound rent free wonderful."

Hiruzen at that sputtered "Three whose the third one?!"

Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot "I thought I told you old man...aw well, Karin Uzumaki was one of the grass kunoichi who mysteriously died during the second exam along with her teammates thanks to a bear attack which Gozumaru saved her from and killed a the beast something I might add not many chunin can do."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose Hiruzen said exasperatedly "Just as long as you don't have blood on your hands."

Naruto humphed at that "Pfft come on old man give me some credit, the Smoke have done plenty of kidnapping missions over the years and not one has been traced back to us, besides I only told Gozumaru to watch over Karin and make sure certain parties didn't take an interest and that she didn't die in the process of the exam. It's not all that uncommon for a body to be completely swallowed by some of the wildlife of the forest."

Sarutobi wasn't to sure what to think at that point but decided to keep the kidnapping thing in mind, you never know when something like that was needed "Fine, Fine. Tomorrow; Naruto, your to join Inoichi, Shikaku and their guards on the Hokage monument and that's going to be your posting until the Finals..."

He then looked at Tsunade "...I want you working the hospital working at full capacity, every body counts..." Tsunade nodded.

"...Jiraiya I want you to go around placing seals that will stop the buildings falling over like a house made of cards, I also want another report from your spy network to see if they have any other information on Orochimaru."

Jiraiya nodded and went to get started since there was an hour of daylight left at least. Just before he could leave fully. Naruto spoke up "Place some automated fire sealing seals up should limit the damage as well...Oh and since we're going to be busy...I will see you at the Chunin exams." His body then turned to ash and smoke which was his signature shunshin.

 **! #$%^ &*()_+{}":?**

Sitting in his office place smoking on his pipe he looked at the seven of his eight wraiths who were kneeled before him "Umewakamaru the Prideful, Shoei the Mammon, Kurotabo Black Priest of Bishamoten, Gozumaru / Mezumaru the twin Hellions...Your orders when the attack happens subdue and defeat Gaara no Subaku and his siblings Temari and Kankuro...Zen the Apathetic and Death Kiss Setsura; Guard and protect my kin at the mask shrine."

He then looked at his followers and began their creed that they had come up with when they first formed

"We are the wraiths that haunt the night.

Our blood is that of smoke.

We are the demons that darken the night.

We are the Soldiers of Fortune held at money's sway.

We are the seven almighty sins.

We are the pride of the darkness.

The wrath of the gods incantation.

The lust that is unsurpassed by all.

We are the envy of all.

The greed that know's no bounds.

An unsatisfied hunger forever there.

A lethargy that surprises all.

We are the wraiths that haunt the night.

Our blood is...That of...Smoke!"

By the time Naruto had finished the second line everyone had joined in with the reciting of the Smokes creed that had been somewhat of a tradition for the group since it's founding almost six years ago.


End file.
